NaruSaku-Avenger
by Roxasrock
Summary: NaruSaku. Jiraiya dies, and Naruto join the Akatuski, where he gains the Sharingan, and his heritage. He returns to Konoha, where Sasuke returns as well. Sasuke tortures, and does horrible things to Sakura, to the point only Kurama can save her. Sealing Kurama into her, Naruto wants to make things right. He goes back in time. To keep a promise to a friend. And to make things right.
1. Welcome Home

The whole Konoha village was gathered outside of the Hokage Building. Tsunade was supposed to give a priority speech today, which was supposed to be the fabled day Naruto, and the Great Toad Sage of the Sannin retuned. Tsunade stepped up to a small podium, and began to give her speech.

"I have gathered you here today, for terrible news. I am sad that I cannot bring any relief, or good news about this current event, so I ask you prepare yourselves. Yesterday, at the precise time that the sun was halfway over the horizon, a tragedy happened. My friend, my comrade, Jiraiya, has fallen."

The whole village went silent, as they also bowed their heads.

"But, I cannot say it gets better. And with him, whom I feel I may call my own Grandson, Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime, and Kushina Uzumaki, has fallen as well. His body could not be recovered, but a note was left behind, which I will read now. I expect complete silence, and mourning, for his last words."

"Well, if your reading this, I'm probably dead. And I guess I could be regretting, or being thankful for these next words. To the village, I have to say, I hated all of you, though we had great memories. I remember, every year, on my birthday, October 10, I used to get dragged out of my apartment, and you guys would rape, hit, stab, and slice me up pretty good. Fun, huh? You should be thankful that I didn't let Kurama out, and just murder you all. I'm sorry, you don't know who Kurama is."

"Kurama, is my friend, and a father figure to me. Most refer to him as a demon, or the Kyuubi, but he has a name. Now you know. Moving right along in my last words."

"To Baa-Chan, thanks for everything, you old hag. It was a fun run. I hate to say, but that necklace did bring me that superstitious death. Ha ha."

"To the rest of the Konoha 11, you guys were the best, and also my truest friends. I guess I have to leave this at goodbye."

"To Sakura-Chan. All I can say is that I am very sorry, and ashamed, I couldn't keep my promise to you. I loved you, I think you knew too. I guess love is weird, because, as long as you are happy, I was. Anyways, I'll see you later. Stay happy

"Well, guess this is it. The Shunned Demon Jinchuriki of the Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it."

Utter silence surfaced. The world seemed to stand completely still.

A stray voice had erupted from deep within the crowd.

"The demon is gone! I bet he killed Jiraiya-Sama too! Good riddance!"  
The crow erupted, cheering, and agreeing with what the man said.  
Tsunade, feeling the most anger she ever has in her life, snapped.

"You dare call him a demon? You dare think he killed Jiraiya? It's because of you people, that he, and my FIANCÉ ARE DEAD!" She screamed. She was in tears now, and had fallen to her knees.

The crowd silenced, and dispersed, staying utterly quiet. Of all the crowd, one remained, standing frozen. Her pink hair flowed to her neck, and was covering her face now. She stood there, stunned.

_'I can't believe it...he's...just...gone...he LOVED me...and, now...he just...died, and left me...No...I can't be upset. I'll be happy, and get through this.'_

Sakura put on a confident attitude, and walked towards her house.

-  
Naruto was walking along a dirt road, towards, well. Nowhere. Naruto had followed his Sensei's last wish, and that was for him to run. A group of incredibly strong Kumo Missing-Nin attacked them on the way home. Jiraiya had died, and Naruto had ran. Ran for his life.

Suddenly, walking casually out of the forest, was a tall man in a black coat, with red clouds decorating it. He had black hair, which seemed neatly combed. Line along his nose extended down his face, as his emotionless glare met Naruto's"

'Bah. They can have Kurama for all I care.'

The man was...Itachi?

"Naruto-Kun. I give you my sincere condolences about Jiraiya-Sama. Thanks to us watching you over the years, the Akatuski has come to an important decision.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked, getting in his fighting stance.

"The Akatsuki is now no longer following the desire to capture Tailed Beasts. We have seen you struggle over the years. The way the villagers treated you, the unfair advantages in the classroom, the beatings. The Akatsuki would like you to join us." Itachi finished, letting out his breath.

"You guys wanted to capture Tailed Beasts? Wait...if I'm so 'weak' how come you would want me to join?" Naruto asked, relaxing his stance.

"Each and EVERY member would befriend you, and train you. We will teach you everything you know. Unlike Konoha, where you got below average teaching. It is your choice." Itachi finished, staring at Naruto.

"Give me a minute to talk to Kyuubi about it..." Naruto said, while sitting in a meditative pose.

Naruto appeared in a vast cloudy word, standing on what seemed like thin air. In front of him, Kyuubi lay, raising an eyebrow at the young boy.

**"Watcha need, Kit?"**

"Well, fist bump and find out..." Naruto said, holding his fist out.

**"Well. That old pervert never said where to run, so I'd take his offer. If he isn't after my brothers and sisters, it's fine with me."**

**"Besides, they could fix that damn chakra control of yours, so maybe we could use the Tailed Beast State for longer than ten minutes."**

Naruto chuckled, and sat down.

"I can never go back now. Not without Sasuke." Naruto said, looking down.

"I may be able to help with that, Naruto-Kun." A mysterious voice said from behind. Shocked, Naruto turned around, to see none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"My apologies for intruding. There are Sound-Nin on their way. We must hurry. My apologies, again, Kyuubi-Sama." Itachi said, while slightly bowing.

**"You got my blessing, Kit. Go get that Teme back." Kyuubi said, holding his fist out, yet again.**

**"Uchiha. I think you know what to do."**

Itachi stepped forward, proceeding to raise his fist against the mighty beast. Itachi and the Kyuubi had shared something important then. Trust. And a smile. A meaningful smile.

The cloudy plain soon faded, and the two found themselves back in reality

"Lead the way." Naruto said, looking at Itachi.

The duo took off in the trees, going at high speeds. The forest zipped past them, as they made considerable time. Hours passed, and they found themselves climbing the stairs to what seemed like a large monastery. It was white, with a traditional Japanese style to it. The roof painted a deep green, while the decorative bars were a bright red.

"Welcome home, Naruto-Kun." Itachi spoke, after the finally reached the top of the huge stairs. Naruto stood there, taking in a deep breath.

Suddenly, many people in black cloaks had appeared in front of Naruto and Itachi. They all lined up, side by side. Itachi walked over and joined the small line.

Fifteen. Fifteen members of the Akatsuki stood in front of Naruto.

A man with long red hair stepped forward.

"Welcome, Naruto. My name is Nagato Uzumaki. Leader of this organization." The man said, hugging Naruto. Wait. HUGGING!?"

"Uzumaki?...How? Then that means you're..." Naruto said, nearly tearing.

"That's right. Welcome home, cousin." Nagato said, smiling at Naruto.

"Where have you been all my life..." Naruto said, quietly.

"As you get older, shall tell you everything. Now is the time for introductions."

Nagato stepped back. There were six orange haired figures behind him.

"These are my Paths of Pain." Nagato said.

A blue haired woman stepped forward.

"My name is Konan." She said, offering Naruto her hand. He shook her hand, as they both shared a smile.

A white haired man stepped forward, and pushed Konan out of his way.  
"Names Hidan. I love religion, and any curses you may scheme of are greatly appreciated." Hidan said, with a smirk. He walked back towards the line.

An all familiar shark man stepped forward.

"You know who I am, Gaki." Kisame said, as he gave Naruto a rather not friendly slap on the back.

A short haired red head stepped forward, as he extended his hand to Naruto.

"Sasori of the Red Sand, puppet master. Nice to finally meet someone my age." Sasori said, with a smile of relief.

"Ditto. I didn't want to be stuck with another Ero-Sennin. Especially a whole group of them." Naruto said, with a purposely loud tone.

Hidan went berserk, and began a long rant of curses that would make Gaara blush. Konan walked over, and slapped him upside the head.

A man in an Orange mask stepped forward, and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Ohh boy! A new kid! And he's young! We are going to get along sooooooo good! My name is Tobi!" Tobi said, while pointing at himself. "You and your spirit look so youthful.

"NOOOO! NOT ANOTHER GAI-SENSEI!" Naruto screamed, as he on his knees praying for his life.

Hidan smiled at the kid. He was learning fast.

A man with blond hair in a pony tail stepped forward.

"Names Deidera, yeah. And let me say now, that art is an explosion." The man said.

A rather menacing man steeped forward. He had a hat wrap of sorts on, and open green eyes.

"Kakazu." He said in a deep tone.

"Well. Now that I know everyone. I'm starving. Please tell me you have ramen..." Naruto said, as his stomach growled.

"You can eat later, Naruto-Kun. I will show you your room, and you can take a shower first." Itachi said, stepping forward.

Naruto followed the man as they entered the giant monastery.

"Naruto, there is a gift I would like to give you, if you will accept them." Itachi said, as he stopped in front of a door.

"What is it?" Naruto replied, with a curious look.

"The eyes of Tajima Uchiha, Madara's father. Do not fret, he had a disorder. His eyes are the same colors as yours." Itachi carefully said.

Naruto stood frozen. Time stood still, as an unthinkable question popped up.

_'What?...Well...if they help me bring back Sasuke...then...yes...' _Naruto thought.

"Yeah...sure. If this will help me bring back Sasuke, then yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-Kun...I'm happy that my brother had a friend like you. A true brother. Perhaps someday, I will share my life story with you. But for now, we shall perform the transplant after you've eaten and washed." Itachi stated.

Naruto nodded, and entered his room, shutting the door from behind him. His room was HUGE! To say the least. The walls were painted white, and there was a king size bed in the corner, with large rectangular glass window to the side of it.

A small night stand was next to bed. Across from the bed was a door, most likely to the bathroom. A walk in closet to the left, with two small dressers next to the closet. Light colored hardwood flooring, and some small rugs decorated the floor.

A sink, and some cupboards were to his right, and a small oven.

"Kami...this place is bigger and better than my apartment!" Naruto shouted.

'Kurama. Set your chakra to the size of Akamaru. I'm lettin' you out for a bit.'

**"All set. Ready when you are, Kit."** Kurama replied.

Naruto placed a hand over his stomach, and gave a slight twist. Moments and a puff of smoke later, and a miniature Kyuubi the size of Akamaru was sitting in front of Naruto.

"Ahhhh. Fresh air..." Kurama said, while walking around the room.

"Anyways, I'm going to go get a shower in. Take a nap on the bed or something." Naruto said, as he closed the door to the bathroom. Quickly undressing, and turning on the shower water, he stepped into the shower.

The water was perfectly warm, unlike how at his apartment, it was only cold. Naruto stood there, letting the water trickle down him.

" I guess...this really is home..." Naruto spoke quietly.

Teams Eight, Nine, and Ten, along with what was left of Team Seven met up at Naruto's tombstone, which was rightfully placed In-between the graves of Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze.

"Something isn't right here. Naruto was like a son to Jiraiya. He couldn't, and wouldn't let anything happen to him. The fact that no body was found is just too coincidental." Neji spoke, finally breaking the silence.

"What are you trying to get at, Neji?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto may very well be alive, and has just decided not to come back home."

Everyone stirred at the thought.

"Why wouldn't he come home then?" Tenten asked.

"He could have a goal, or a motive of some sorts. Something that he can't accomplish here." Shikamaru chimed in.

Sakura dropped to her knees, a dizziness taking over. She remembered promised Naruto made to her.

Naruto stepped out of his first hot shower in months, with a sigh of relief. Wrapping a white towel around his waist, he walked out into the bedroom.

Kurama was sprawled out over the bed, gently snoring.

'_Figures_' Naruto thought.

On the end of the bed, were a set of new clothes. Without even looking twice, Naruto had changed into them. A surprising perfect fit. He opened the closet door, to reveal a mirror on the wall.

Naruto's wardrobe change was to say the least...awesome...

He wore black pants, with two orange lines going down the front and side of both pant legs. He had an orange T-shirt on, that had a very unique design to it, to say the least. The sleeves had a large black line that went perfectly down the middle of them. A black line went down from the neck line, to the bottom of the shirt. Along the neck line, 6 of the same design were set below the collar, three on each side. The resembled a extended and slanted '9'. (Refer to the Bijuu mode symbols.)

And, there waiting for him, hanging in the closet, was an Akatuski robe. Alas, this one seemed...different. It still had the red cloud on the front, and it was black, but along the collar line, the same '9', which were painted red. On the back, a 3x3 long rectangular of the '9' design was imprinted in red, again. Three near the neck, three directly over his mid-back, and three a bit above his waist line.

He put it on, but leaving the top unzipped enough, so that the faint outline of his shirt could be seen.

A knock came upon his door, followed by the sound of it opening. Looking over to see who it was. Itachi stood in the middle of the room, shocked to say the least.

He pointed at the giant fluff ball on the bed, mouthing the words 'Kyuubi'

Naruto grinned, and nodded, mouthing back 'It's ok. He's good.'

Itachi nodded, and gestured for Naruto to follow him. Walking over to Itachi, and then the door, Naruto exited his room into the hallway, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Are you ready for the procedure, Naruto-Kun?" Itachi asked, staring down Naruto.

"Yeah...let's just get this over with.." Naruto said, as the two began to walk down the hall. The proceed down a set of stairs, into a large medical room. Naruto lay down on the table, as his heartbeat increased.

"Naruto-Kun. We will be knocking you out for this procedure. Do NOT open your eyes when you wake up. We will tape and bandage them shut to be sure." Itachi said, as he leaned over Naruto.

"Good luck." Itachi said.

A darkness soon enveloped Naruto, as he fell into a deep unconsciousness.


	2. The Rikudou Sennin

**Well. I got so many favorites and reviews in the first few hours... This story got more favorites and followers in 7 house than my other two stories combined, in a month. :O. Also. Naruto and Sakura's hair are exactly what you see in the cover for this fic. ALSO. Naruto will be wielding Oblivion and Oathkeeper, from Kingdom Hearts. Thank the big fluffy fox. ;) SHOUT OUT TO: Pikachu Used Thunderbolt.**

**Love y'all.**

Naruto slowly woke up, and did his best to refrain from opening his eyes.

"I see your awake, Naruto." A familiar voice said.

"Nagato?" Naruto asked, aimlessly looking around.

"Yes." He replied.

"Hey, Nagato, what's with all the weird 9's on my clothes?" Naruto said, tugging on his cloak.

"Are you familiar with the story of Rikudou Sennin?" Nagato asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"We ran some tests from your blood samples at the location you were ambushed."

"And?" Naruto asked.

"We have confirmed something quite extraordinary." Nagato resumed.

"What?" Naruto asked, now giddy with excitement.

"You are the direct reincarnation of the Rikudou Sennin." Nagato plainly stated.

"WOOOOO-HOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled, while bouncing off the walls.

Nagato sweatdropped, and grabbed Naruto, throwing him back down on the bed.

"This means we can safely come to four conclusions." Nagato resumed.

"What?" Naruto asked with curiosity arising.

"1. You can wield a Bijuu weapon. Only Rikudou Sennin can call upon the weapons he gave to the nine Bijuu."

"2. You eyes could change form into the Rinnegan, if you witness a personally tragic event."  
"3. You should be able to use all five elements of jutsu."

"4. You could become the strongest Shinobi of many generations to come." Nagato finished.

Naruto continued to bounce off the walls, until Nagato successfully threw Naruto back down on the bed.

"So when can I take these bandages off? Kurama usually heals me fast." Naruto asked, pointing to his mummified upper face.

"Well, you can only harm yourself if your eyes start bleeding out too much. At the sight of light bleeding from your eyes, you will know that you are straining them too much." A new voice said.

"Nagato, since he is Rikudou Sennin, his normal Sharingan in subject to change." The new voice said.

"Your right Itachi. Well. Let's find out." Nagato said, as he unwrapped Naruto, and slowly pulled the tape off his eyelids.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Everything looked normal. Like the transplant never happened.

"Now, Naruto-Kun. Slowly* channel chakra to your eyes, and increase the amount slowly." Itachi said.

Naruto did as he was told.

Itachi face was slightly shocked, but he kept watching.

Naruto's eyes were beautifully changing in a way.

When his Sharingan activated, the normal 3 Tome came.

Then, his eyes began to change to the Mangekyou form. They were amazing, to say the least. His eyes had a medium sized black pupil, with what looked four diamonds with triangles in them, around the pupil.

"So, how do they look!?" Naruto yelled at the two men.

Nagato reached over and grabbed a small mirror, and then held it up for him to see.

"Wow...so cool..." Naruto said, while he placed his left hand under one of his eyes.

"There are two definite abilities Tajima's eyes. Amaterasu, and the Perfect Susano'o." Itachi stated.

"So when do I start training?" Naruto asked, while stretching.

"Well. Here's the breakdown." Nagato said.

"Tobi and Itachi will help with your Sharingan."

"Hidan with weapons."

"Kakazu with long and mid-range combat."

"Konan will teach you history, battle strategy, and help you with Genjutsu."

"I will teach you our clans sealing jutsu."

"Deidera with explosives, stealth, and recon."

"Kisame will also help with your Kenjutsu."

"And Sasori with chakra control." Nagato finished.

"Why do I need to learn Kenjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Because my Bijuu weapons* are two swords." Said a new voice.

Kurama began to slowly walk over to the three men.

"Kit, hold you arms out in front of you. And focus on me." Kurama said.

Naruto held his arms out, and focused on Kurama's chakra.

In a flash were two giant...Keys? The had yellow on the bottom, and a main grey-silver blade and handle.

"These aren't even sharp." Nagato said.

"Hold them up. Cross them at the top of the hilt, and bring them down, as you drag the blades against each other. Then, at the end, swing them low to your sides." Kurama replied.

Naruto did so, in a fast manner. Nothing happened. He then held them out in front of him. The right one began to have a lightness swirl around it, as the left had a darkness swirl around it.

And in a small 'poof' the blades had changed dramatically. The left one was night black, with an intricate design. A purple slitted eye adorned the top of the hilt. A fancy 'E' like design protruded from the top off it, resembling a key.

The right one was heaven grey, white, and blue. A small flower like design adorned the top, where it then extended out like the key it was.

"So then. When do we start?" Naruto asked, as he slung the light blade over his shoulder and rested it there, as he let the dark blade dangle.  
-

**Sorry for the obnoxiously short chapter. I made it short, because I am not writing about Naruto's training. I will skip ahead about two years, where a drastic event will happen. If you are wondering about the key blades, just look up Oblivion and Oathkeeper, for a visual reference. Also, I will link a hand draw quick pen sketch of Naruto's Mangekyou, for those with no imagination, or those who cant understand it in general. Rate and Review!**


	3. Oblivion, Oathkeeper, And A Dark Heart

**Holy. Freaking. Crap. You people blew up my email with followers and favorites alerts. :O. Thank you guys. Extra special chapter now :D**

2 1/2 Years after Naruto was pronounced dead.

Konoha is currently starting at this moment, to hold off the Sound Village's siege on the main gate.

Unfortunately, the sound have possession of the Seven and Three Tails, and they are slowly pushing back the Konoha forces.

Shikamaru.  
Ino.  
Chouji.  
Tenten.  
Neji.  
Lee.  
Sakura.  
Sai.  
Kiba.  
Hinata.  
Shino.  
Kakashi.  
Gai.  
Tsunade.  
Shizune.  
Anko.  
Asuma.  
Kurenai.

These people are lined up, ready to face the inevitable at the front gates. The mighty Tailed Beasts are looming above them. All hope is lost. Until, the unpredictable happens.  
-

"We're done for. We're all out of Chakra." Tenten yelled.

"Yeah. We can't keep this up." Shikamaru replied.

"You guys want some help?" A mysterious voice from behind said.

Everyone turned around to see all of the Akatsuki in all it's glory walking towards the gate. And leading the way, was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, our unpredictable ninja.

"Everyone stand back, and let me handle Isobu and Chomei." Naruto yelled, while pointing to the tailed beasts.

He walked past the line of Leaf-Nin, while twisting his hand over his stomach.

"Naruto, not even you can handle two Tailed Beasts!" Tsunade yelled, while tears streamed her face.

"No. But me and Kurama can." Naruto replied, with a grin.

Naruto held his arms out to his sides, in a cross formation. Gravity began to increase, as Naruto was enveloped in orange chakra. A bright orange flash enveloped the area, as everyone shielded their eyes.

Opening them to quite a sight.

Naruto was standing inside the mouth of what looked like a transparent fox, with nine tails. The fox dug its foot into the ground, as it shot off, giving the two Tailed Beasts catastrophic punches to the face. The main gate became a massive Bijuu smack down, as Naruto kept pummeling the two Bijuu.

"Was that really Naruto?!" Kakashi yelled.

"Yes. He managed to escape the ambush that the missing Kumo-Nin set for him. We took him in and trained him, and gave him treatment he could of never gotten here." Itachi spoke.

"Why is Naruto turned into the fox thing?" Ino asked.

"That 'thing' is Kurama, or to you people, Kyuubi." Another man spoke up.

He had shoulder length red hair, and purple eyes with numerous circles on them.

"So the Kyuubi escaped?" Chouji asked

"No. They are best of friends now, pretty much. That is known as the Tailed Beast State, where the ultimate level of Jinchuriki and Bijuu come together." The man said.

"And just who the hell are you to know this?" Tsunade yelled.

"I am Nagato...Nagato Uzumaki." The man said.

"And we are the ones who taught him the control needed to maintain that state." Nagato said.

Everyone gasped at the name 'Uzumaki'

"So you kidnapped him?" An annoyed Tsunade asked.

"No. He willingly came, and joined the Akatuski. It's safe to say, that he is stronger than all of us." Nagato said.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, as the unthinkable was heard of.

"How is that possible?" Sakura finally spoke up, as tears streamed down her face.

"Because. He is the direct reincarnation of Rikudou Sennin, and he posses the Perfect Eternal Mangekyou Sharinagn." Nagato firmly said.

Everyone gasped again, as eyes widened. Naruto was the Direct Reincarnation Rikudou Sennin, and he had the Sharinagn. How was any of this possible!?

A loud explosion was heard, as everyone turned heads towards Naruto, as he tossed the two Bijuu up into the air. He began to form a massive ball of chakra at Kyuubi's mouth, as he then shot if off at the helpless Bijuu.

The massive chakra ball collided with the two Bijuu, as a mighty explosion that would make Deidera blush erupted from the sky.

"NOW THAT IS DAMN ART!" A blonde man with a ponytail said, while grinning uncontrollably.

The crowd of people at the gate shielded there eyes, as a blinding shock wave passed them.

After opening their eyes, Naruto stood in front of the crowd, hands behind his head, and a small red fox the size of Akamaru stood next to him. Not any fox though. This one had tails. Nine of them.

"Nice work, fluffy." Naruto said to the fox.

"I told you not to call me that!" Kyuubi said, while glaring at Naruto.

"Naruto, why the hell didn't you write, or tell us you were alive, or come back!?" Tsunade said, as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Because. I needed to become stronger to being Sasuke-Teme back." Naruto said.

"Speaking of who, you can come out now, Teme." Naruto said, as he closed his eyes.

A figured jumped out of a tree, and landed behind Naruto, with his Katana drawn out.

"How'd you see me?" The figure asked.

"Orochimaru's curse seal changes the nature energy near you. I sensed the disturbances, and pinpointed it." Naruto replied.

"Your still a dobe, and I'll prove it right now, by killing you." The figure said, as he deepened his stance.

"That Katana is no match for my blades, Sasuke." Naruto replied, as he put his arms out in front of him. In a small flash, two oversized keys appeared in each hand.

"You plan to beat me with oversized keys?" Sasuke asked, chuckling.

Naruto crossed them over his head, as he dragged the blades against each other as he brought them down.

Darkness and Light swirled around a respective key, as in a flash, and a dark shockwave, the keys changed into a light and dark blade, that still resembled a key.

Naruto turned around, as Sasuke thrusted his Katana at Naruto's heart. Naruto sidestepped, and swung his light blade upwards, with a tremendous amount of force, knocking Sasuke's Katana out of his hand.

Naruto held the light and dark blade up, as he held them together. He aimed them at Sasuke, as a beam of light pierced Sasuke's heart. Or so everyone thought.

"Oblivion Seal: Darkness of the Heart!" Naruto shouted, as darkness shrouded the beam of light, and made it's way to the blades. The darkness swirled around the dark blade, as is phased into the blade.

"There you go Teme. I've removed the hate and darkness from your heart, and gotten rid of Orochimaru's curse seal." Naruto said, as his blades disappeared.

Sasuke began to let tears stream down his face, as he sprinted towards Itachi, enveloping his older brother in a hug.

"Itachi. He also knows what happened to you, and why you went rouge." Naruto said, while he walked towards the Leaf-Nin.

"Naruto, what did you do to Sasuke-Kun!" An angry Ino asked.

Naruto sighed, as he began his explanation.

"I sealed away all the darkness in his heart. All the hate, and rage. I also overpowered Orochimaru's curse seal, thus getting rid of it." Naruto said, as he sat down.

"So. What now? The sound are in full retreat." Shikamaru said.

"Kukuku...I'm not gone..." A snake-like voice said. Orochimaru then stepped into the same exact spot Sasuke was, moments ago.

"Orochimaru, I'm making a deal with you right now." Naruto said, as he stood up.

"And what would that be, child?" The Sannin asked.

"If I beat you, I'll give you your arms back, and in return, you use the Edo Tensei, to bring back two people.

"And who would that be, child?" Orochimaru asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"My parents." Naruto said, with pure determination in his eyes.

"I accccept." Orochimaru said, as he got into a fighting stance.

Naruto closed his eyes, and opened them slowly.

Orochimaru gasped in shock, and began to back up slowly.

"How do you have THOSE eyes!?" Orochimaru asked, as he began to tremble.

"That's for me to know, and you to not know." Naruto said, as a ethereal yellow swarmed around him.

"Naruto-Kun, are you seriously going to use the Susano'o for this!?" A blonde man asked.

"Don't worry Deidera. This will be quick." Naruto said, as the yellow being began to take shape.

The so called 'Susano'o' towered over the main gate, as it had three massive arms on it's sides. Bright yellow swords began to form in each hand, as the being took a 'stance'

"Surrender, or else I will use the Amaterasu too. And believe me when I say, mine is MUCH faster than Itachi's." Naruto said, as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, sssssure. After this..." Orochimaru said, as he bit his thumb.

"Ssssummoning Jutsu! Impure Ssssummoning!" Orochimaru said, as he slammed both hands into the ground.

A giant poof of smoke soon followed, and began to blow away to reveal six massive snakes, all with four heads.

Naruto simply stood there, arms crossed, without a care in a world.

"Say goodbye to your eyes, Naruto!" Orochimaru yelled, as the snakes charged at the Susano'o

The ethereal being, in a flash, started swinging its huge swords at the snakes, successfully slashing their heads off. In a blur, all six snakes dropped to the ground, all headless.

"Now, I'm giving you arms back. Come back in one week with my parents, or else I will feed you to Kurama. GO!" Naruto yelled, as a beam of light shot to Orochimaru's arms.

Orochimaru disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto turned around, as the Susano'o began to fade away. He stumbled around a bit, trying to regain his balance, until he fell over onto the ground. He sat upright, as he clutched his head.

Kyuubi instantly was by his side, letting Naruto lean back on him. Tsunade and Sakura rushed over to him, and began to check him over.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsunade asked Itachi.

"His eyes have not fully settled. Kurama's chakra unintentionally interferes with the nerves and chakra of the Sharingan, thus, if he over strains his eyes, he suffers middle headaches." Itachi stated.

Naruto looked up to Sakura.

'Man, she's changed so much. She so much more...womanly...and grown up...not to mention she's pretty...' Naruto thought.

"Hey there Sakura-Chan...Miss me?" Naruto feebly asked.

'He's so different. He's all grown up, and muscular at that. Not to mention his hair is tolerable now...His eyes are still that beautiful blue...Wait! What am I saying? Sasuke-Kun is back, and I'm talking like this to Naruto!?' Sakura thought.

"Hehe. Your so much more womanly and grown up now. I would have never known it was you if it weren't for your hair." Naruto jokingly said.

Sakura began to blush, as she noted that Naruto was saying all the right words.

"Is there something wrong with my hair?" Sakura asked with a glare.

"Nope. It's still really pretty. Just like you." Naruto said, as he sat up and kissed Sakura on the cheek, before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Sakura began to blush like Hinata. Her blush could put Lee's Chakra Gates red to shame.

"Sakura...your blushing..." Ino said, with an evil grin.

"Shut up pig! Now that Sasuke-Kun is back, Naruto is nothing!" Sakura yelled at Ino.

"Kami Sakura I need to make this clear now. I don't like fan girls. Which means I don't like you or Ino. Frankly, I can't beat Itachi now anyways. If what Nagato says is true, then that means Naruto is stronger than me, you, and Tsunade. I. Do. Not. Like. YOU!" Sasuke ranted.

"Oh, come on Sasuke-Kun, your just being overly modest." Sakura said.

"Sakura, he is THE RIKUDOU SENNIN!" Sasuke yelled.

A yellow flash appeared next to Sasuke and Itachi.

"Yeah. Don't even get me started when I had to fight Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, and Chomei all at the same time. I had chakra exhaustion for weeks." Naruto said.

"What are those?" Sakura asked.

"Well, THEY are The Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, and Nanabi." Naruto said, while using his fingers to count.

"So you lost to six Bijuu! Ha!" Sakura yelled.

"Nope. He mopped the floor with my siblings." Kurama spoke up.

"So...you...beat...six...Bijuu..." Sakura said, with surprise in her eyes.

"He beat Matatabi, and Isobu with the Susano'o alone." Kurama said.

"Woah..." Ino said.

Naruto looked up to the gate, to see the wooden doors were pulverized.

"I should probably fix the gate..." Naruto said.

"Wood Release: Fortification!" Naruto said, as he blazed through hand seals.

Wood rose up from the ground, as the gate was repaired to its old state.

"Naruto, only the Shodaime could use Wood Release. How do you know that?" Tsunade asked with a look of shock.

"I can manipulate all elements, and all sub elements. Grandpa Raikage was a slave driver about lighting..at least Granny Mei was nice and not such a slave driver about the Lava Release." Naruto rambled.

"So, now that the village isn't going to be destroyed, can I go to my fathers Hokage mansion now?" Naruto asked.

"How do you know about your parents!?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, when I was using the raw Tailed Beast Mode, and used the eighth tail, dad appeared, and thought I was losing control. I had a really nice talk with him."

"And I met mom when taking Kurama's chakra. She told me how she and dad fell in love, and everything she couldn't tell me growing up." Naruto said, with a grin.

"Sure...come see me tomorrow morning about being reinstated." Tsunade said.

"Alright guys! We crash at my place!" Naruto said towards the Akatuski.

A loud cheer was heard from them, as they soon dashed off into the village.

"That kid is full of surprises." Gai said.

"To think he is the Rikudou Sennin. And has the Sharingan." Asuma said.

"Well, sorry Sasuke, but Naruto-Kun is much more worth it." Ino said, while heading off in the direction of where Naruto went.

Sasuke yelled in pure joy, as he lost his biggest fan girl.

"I guess all I had was a silly crush...come to think of it...I wasn't popular or sociable until Ino dragged me into you...I guess she did it so I wouldn't be a loner in the world." Sakura said, with a long sigh.

"We're always going to be friends, Sakura." Sasuke said, with a small smile.

"Yeah!" Sakura said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go take a nap." Shikamaru said, while yawning.

"Alright everyone. Meet up at my office at the same time I told Naruto. I'm testing that kid for Sannin already." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Everyone responded.

"Still. I can't believe he is alive." Kakashi noted.

"Remember. He joined a criminal organization. He's done the same thing they have." Asuna dully noted.

**Well. While this chapter was a bit dull, and short, I hope you guys enjoyed! I stayed home sick from school today, so I wrote this up for you NaruSaku lovers!**

**"Roxas-Kun! You forgot the disclaimer!"**

**"Tobi!? What the hell are you doing?"**

**"Well, Deidera wanted to give you this..."**

***holds up small paper insect.***

**"Oh...Crap..."**

**"I DON'T OWN NARUTO! " *Jumps out window***

**"Now why is this insect sizzling."**

***Explodes, and goes flying into space.***

**"WEEEE HE HE HEEEE HE WHEEEE!"**

**"Ugh. We so need his brain scan."**


	4. Sage Of The Darkness

Naruto was furious. He felt betrayed...alone...worthless...

He was in such a rage, unleashing upon the surrounding trees in the small training ground.

Impact craters littered the training ground. Smoke filled the air, and darkness filled the atmosphere.

"Fire Release: Annihilation Of The Heavens!" Naruto cried, going through a series of advanced hand-seals.

Fire balls of all sizes began to rain down on the training ground, nearly decimating it. Naruto's anger and fury could be felt across the Fire Country, sending chills down everyone's spine.

A darkness began to accumulate around Naruto, cloaking him in a black shadow. It began to swirl, and swirl, enveloping him in it. With a loud roar of despair, a massive beam, of shadows shot to the heavens, clearing the sky of all clouds.

-  
The Konoha 11 + Sasuke were in the Hokage's office, who was accompanied by Kakashi and Jiraiya. A loud roar could be heard in the distance, where all eyes shot out the window, to see a beam of pure darkness shooting to the heavens.

A large figure began to form out of it, it's size gaining to no ends. It looked like it had a cloak on, with piercing blue eyes. A staff in one arm, and a massive ball of darkness in the other. It let out a deafening roar, breaking the glass in the Hokage's office.

"W-what i-i-is that!?" A terrified Ino asked.

Suddenly, Nagato and Itachi broke the door down, sprinting for the window.

"You two! What did you do!" Tsunade yelled at the Akatsuki members.

"We have not done anything. We don't know what is going on." Nagato worriedly said.

Another roar reached the groups ears, as the Darkness began to unleash its rage on everything around it. With one last roar, screaming at the heavens, it receded back towards the earth.

Naruto was in a realm of shadows, watching from the sky as the massive being unleashed its rage upon the environment.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You are in the World In-between." A deep voice echoed across the realm.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Naruto yelled.

A shadow began to swirl in front of Naruto, taking the shape of a human.

It had slanted pure blue glowing eyes, and what seemed like black feathers protruding from the front of what could be considered his hair line. It wore a simple black robe, with a cape the draped around him, attached by a glowing blue pin on his left shoulder.

"I am known as Xemnas the Exiled" It said in a deep voice.

"What are you doing with my body!?" Naruto yelled at the being.

"I am the physical formation of the Darkness inside your heart." It calmly responded.

"All the anger, hate, turmoil, despair, loneliness, selfishness, hate, and fear in your heart make me up." It responded.

"This feeling...why do I like it? I feel like it's a pressure lifted off of me...I feel like I am free..." Naruto quietly noted.

"Because, now that you have tapped into the Darkness, it is free. You are free of all burdens of your 'mask.'" The being cooly responded.

"I don't want this feeling to go away...how do I use this...?" Naruto quietly asked.

Xemnas walked up to Naruto, and gently grabbed his arm. Pulling the Sleeve up on his cloak, he pressed a finger to the back of Naruto's hand. A small black circle, with a Star of David inside, with another set of extremely intricate design and lettering filled in the outer circle, and inner circle.

"Just say my name, and raise you hand to the heavens." Xemnas added with a small smile.

"If your Darkness, then why do you act so sincere, and can smile?" Naruto quizzically asked.

"Just because I am Darkness, doesn't mean I am evil. I am basically you, Naruto. You aren't evil, so I am not evil." Xemnas stated.

The shadow realm began to fade away, as Naruto returned back to reality. He was looking up at the sky. He slowly got up, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He looked down at his right hand, where he found the intricate design glow slightly, before disappearing.  
"Thank you...Xemnas..." Naruto quietly said as he stood up.

'I still feel betrayed by Sakura-Chan...she knew how I felt, and still went running to her Sasuke-Kun. I really am nothing compared to him...I'm the strongest member in the Akatuski, and the Rikudou Sennin, yet I still can't be acknowledged. I'm already starting to regret coming back...' Naruto thought.

And with that, the Darkness enveloped him once more, acting as a portal back to his Father's Mansion.

He phased into the the large living room, where the Akatsuki group were spread out doing different activities. A few were playing Shogi, some a card game, and others were napping.

"I'm back, guys." Naruto quietly said.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-Kun? You look down." Konan asked, while stepping over to Naruto.

"A monster was sighted outside the village. It was massive...We got worried..." A concerned Sasori added.

"I'm still called a monster...I can never escape it..." Naruto quietly said, while looking down.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Sasori asked.

"That 'monster' was me..." Naruto whispered, while taking a seat on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Zetsu asked, while standing in front of Naruto.

"It's hard to explain...let's just say I made a new friend...someone who was with me for a long time..." Naruto added, perking up slightly.

"Look guys, I'm pretty tired...I'm going to go get some sleep, ok?" Naruto said, while standing up.

"Yeah...get some rest..." Sasori said, with slight concern.

Naruto sulked off down the hallway, towards the bedroom.

"I can't believe that was really him. I've never see anything like that.." Kisame spoke up.

"He made some fine art out there too. Not even I can cause that much damage..." Deidera said, while laying back on the floor.

"What do you think it was, Tobi?" Sasori asked Tobi, who was currently in quite a game of Shogi with Deidera.

"It felt like Darkness. Not evil, but it felt like pure Darkness. Darkness of the Unknown..." Tobi quietly said, moving another piece on the Shogi board.

"This is all so much. First, the Sound have Isobu and Chomei, and then this. I have a feeling quite a council meeting is approaching..." Zetsu cooly added.

"Joy..." Kisame added with a small growl.

The next Morning, at the Hokage's office.

The now Konoha 12, and the Akatsuki stood in the Hokage's office, with an uneasy tension lingering in the air. Not for all, though. Tobi and Sasori were in comfortable conversation with Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Lee had taken a mighty fine interest in Tobi's 'Über youthful spirit of youthness...' If such a thing could happen.

The door opened and Naruto walked in, wearing his usual Akatuski cloak, except the sleeves were cut off high, and the coat was held together by a small strap in the front. A near perfect imitation of the Yondaime's coat.

"So why am I here, Granny?" Naruto asked with a heavy hint of boredom.

"Well, excluding the Akatuski members, you will fight EVERYONE in this room, including me." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"So, your all challenging a person who has defeated Six Bijuu at the same time. One who's speed outmatched the Raikage's by far, and one who Beat the Mizu and Tsuchikage at the same time, and one who posses the Perfect Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan?" Naruto said, with no trace of emotion.

"Good luck with that. Meet me at Training Ground Seven." Naruto said, before being enveloped in a darkness, and disappearing from sight.

"Alright. We need to attack head on, using all our abilities to cover our weaknesses. That is all. Dismissed." Tsunade said.

"Hai!" Was the response of the room.

Naruto stood in the middle of the training ground, before sitting in a meditative pose.

Kurama way laying down, napping, while prime was laying on his paw.

"Guys, you catch all of that?" Naruto asked, while walking over to the sleeping duo.

"Yes. Frankly, you could win this, just by using Prime Mode alone." Prime said.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked, with utter confusion.

"Remember my massive form? Shrink that down so we merge. You get all that power, and speed, basically." Prime nonchalantly said.

"I don't think they are gonna let you use me, Kit, so I'm going to wait outside." Kurama mumbled.

And with a poof, Kurama disappeared to the physical world.

"You gonna get some air too?" Naruto asked Prime.

Prime nodded, before disappearing with a swirl of shadows.  
-

The Large group of people finally made it to Training Ground Seven, where they were welcomed by a full sized Kyuubi sprawled out, snoring on the side of the field. Naruto stood in the middle, accompanied by a shadowy figure.

Kiba couldn't hold it anymore.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOOK AT THE DUMB FOX! HE'S AS BAD AS NARUTO! HAHAHA!" Kiba screamed.

"HAHAHA-AAAAAAA!" Boom. Kyuubi has just landed a MASSIVE slap with its tail, sending Kiba flying towards Suna.

Kurama simply 'hmphed' and let a small chuckle.

Ignoring Kiba, the group proceeded on to Naruto and the shadowy figure.

"Who is he?" A puzzled Sakura asked, while pointing at Prime.

The shadowy figured whispered something in Naruto's ear, before Naruto nodded.

"That Sakura, is Xemnas, or as most of you remember from last night, the massive 'monster' that was out in the distance of the village." Naruto emotionlessly said, with air quotes on the word monster.

"What is he doing here!?" She yelled back. The also missing honorific didn't go unnoticed either.

"He is me, or should I say, the physical form of the Darkness in my heart." He coldly responded.

"I finally awakened him after yesterday, when you completely broke my heart, Sakura." Naruto said, with a deathly glare.

"What do you mean I broke your heart!?" Sakura yelled.

"You don't remember? I confessed my love for you with that note, to EVERYONE! I bring back your precious 'Sasuke-Kun!' And I don't even get a thank you, or acknowledgement. Instead, you disbelieved in me, and put me down like always!" Naruto yelled, as he gave off killer intent.

"Whatever, I guess love doesn't mean anything to you. Lets just get this over with. If any of you die, don't blame me." Naruto coldly said.

He held his right hand to the sky, before yelling Xemnas" A seal of sorts appeared in his hand, as Xemnas began to merge into Naruto.

Naruto had a cowl on, along with a one pin cape, he held a Staff in one hand, and ball of darkness in the other. Transparent shadow angel-like wings protruded from his back, as he hovered a few inches off the ground.

The Akatuski jumped onto Kurama, sitting down on him. The Bijuu didn't seem to notice, and let it slide.

Lee went first to charge. Rearing his hand back to give Naruto a good punch, Naruto simply grabbed his fist, as the ball of darkness began to form around Lee's arm. It began to become tighter, and then a Massive beam of darkness shot out of Naruto's arm, completely enveloping him in the blast.

Lee landed a good 50 feet away, unconscious, and severely burned.

Shikamaru began his Advanced Shadow Possession Jutsu, as the shadow caught Naruto, holding him in place. The rest of the attacking formed around Naruto, preparing to attack from all sides. As they launched forward, Naruto let out a small chuckle.

He curled up into a ball, as the group came closer and closer. When they were inches away, his body shot open, letting lose a massive shockwave, which knocked the attacking force back.

"That was like a stronger version of Rotation!" Neji exclaimed, as he slowly stood up.

Unknown to Naruto, Ino had launched her Mind Transfer Jutsu. At the last second, Naruto took the invisible hit, before the ball of darkness reached Sakura, and wrapped around her hand.  
She was going to endure this hell too...

Ino and Sakura found themselves in a shadowy plane, in the middle of what seemed like Naruto.

"It looks like Naruto dragged you into the Mind Transfer Jutsu as well..." Ino quietly said.

"So does that mean we're in Naruto's mind?" Sakura groggily asked.

"Yes." A familiar voice said.

They turned around to see Naruto, just as he was in the office earlier today.

"Bad move doing this, Ino. Now, I will make you experience my life...my nightmare..." Naruto quietly said, before snapping his fingers.

A small cloudy flashback began. In the middle was a small boy, with blond spiky hair, most likely 5, sitting alone in his bedroom. His he buried in his knees, trembling. Loud banging, and the sound of the door breaking down made the boy's head shoot up towards the bedroom door, where he began to shake uncontrollably.

"Where is that demon? Where is he!" A loud voice boomed through the house.  
The bedroom broke open to reveal a mob of villagers and ANBU, Holding pitchforks, kunai, and torches stormed the room, dragging Naruto out, while he clawed the floor and tried to grab the door frame, but was met by a kunai through his right hand.

The villagers continued to drag him out into the dirt street, where they began to pummel him down. The boy was screaming for help, and flailing uncontrollably. Yet...it only got worse. The ANBU began to stab him all over his body, until a villager with a pitchfork, embedded it into the boys back. He screamed out in pain, screaming for help.

People with torches began to set the boys clothes on fire, as the boy hopelessly screamed, for the help that would never come.

After about an hour more of stabbing, bone breaking, ANBU torture methods, and being set on fire, the half naked boy dragged himself into his apartment, and lay motionless in bed.

Sakura and Ino were balling their eyes out, on their knees, unable to stand from the horrendous sight of a child being assaulted like that.

"Why did you show me some random kid being tortured!?" Ino screamed, through a muffled sob.

"Because, Ino, didn't you want to see what my 5th birthday was like?" Naruto sadly said.

"Your...your...what?" Sakura barley said, through a uncontrollable sob.

"This happened every October 10th, on my birthday, until I left the village with Ero-Sennin." Naruto said, with small tears trickling down his face.

Sakura immediately shot up, embracing Naruto in a bone-crushing hug. There was something about this hug that stirred a warm feeling inside Naruto. He felt like this was real. That this was a true hug. A hug that spoke what the tongue couldn't. It was a motherly hug, just like the one his mother gave him.

Sakura buried herself in his chest, sobbing.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? You baka!" She tried to scream.

"Because I never wanted to worry you...I thought you wouldn't care anyways because of Sasuke..." Naruto quietly said, wrapping his arms around Sakura, gently stroking her hair.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something...I'm not in love with Sasuke anymore...I never was...and it took me all this time to realize some things.." Sakura quietly said..

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked, with a small smile.

"Sasuke is cold. You are warm."

"You always cheered me up, when Sasuke never did."

"You always cared. Sasuke never did."

"You never left me like he did.."

"You fulfilled the promise of a lifetime."

"You always were happy, for me, when Sasuke rejected me..."

"You..."

"Love me."

"With all my heart, and I always will." Naruto quietly added in.

Sakura looked up Naruto, the man who now was a striking image of the Foruth. The Rikudou Sennin. The Oblivion. The Oathkeeper. The Dark Heart. The Man who never backs down from his word, because that's his Nindo. A Teammate, a comrade, and a friend.

Her friend.

Sakura smile a big smile, before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto blushed a mad red, as he began to lose his grip on Sakura.

Ino walked over and gave Naruto a small kiss on the lips, before she quietly added in, "Happy birthday." As she rubbed a certain anatomy part up against his chest..

Naruto did his best to cover the profuse amount of blood exiting from nose, but to no avail. He shot straight back a good fifty feet, before lying on the ground, with a 'no way that just happened' grin.

"Only you would do that, Ino-Pig!" Sakura shouted.

"Emo Forehead!" Ino shot back.

Naruto, reluctantly snapped his fingers, where the shadow dimension slowly disappeared, and they were back in the real world. Naruto took no waste into getting back into the fight, by taking Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba (Yeah, he's back from space.) out of the fight, with swift use of the Flying Thunder God Technique.

"Can I stop now, because I'm very sure, that if you can't even handle this, then how do you expect to handle my arsenal of Kurama and advanced Jutsu. Not to mention to Toad Summons, and my Bijuu Weapons." Naruto said, as he let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding.

"I guess you have a point, brat." Tsunade calmly said.

There was no way in hell that they could take Naruto on. His chakra reserves rivaled the Shodaime, along with his Wood-Style and Sharingan Kekkai Genkai.

"Alright Naruto, and as a special bonus for making us 'surrender' you are getting a promotion from a god damn Gennin..." Tsunade said, with an evil smirk.

"You will be promoted to Sannin. After I beat the council to a bloody pulp, of course." Tsunade said, her smirk getting bigger.

Naruto was practically flashing all over the place, hugging and fist bumping the Akatsuki, as well as the still conscious Konoha 12.

-  
Time: High Noon  
Location: Council Meeting Room.  
Members Present-  
Inuzuka Clan Head  
Yamanaka Clan Head  
Aburame Clan Head  
Nara Clan Head  
Akimichi Clan Head  
Uchiha Clan Head-Now officially Itachi Uchiha  
Hyuuga Clan Head  
Haruno Clan Head (Let's just say, that the Haruno's in Konoha are from a clan out in the middle of the Fire Country. Representing the some Civilians)  
Senju Clan Head-Currently Godaime Tsunade Senju  
Danzo  
And the two Advisors to the Hokage

Reasons for meeting: New Sannin status-

"This Council meeting has started." Tsunade sternly stated.

The long circular desk with the clan heads soon quieted down. All the Clan Heads, with their child were present, with an addition to Naruto sitting at the a blank seat, which was probably used for a long-dead clan.

"We are gathered here to discuss the selection of a new Sannin." She bluntly stated.

Homura and Koharu shifted slightly at this. If she was suggesting who they thought they were, there was no way in hell it was happening.

"After a 13 on one battle, including me, Naruto Uzumaki has passed, winning under the conditions of making me, and the Konoha 12 surrender.

"Are there any objections to Naruto Uzumaki's promotion to Sannin?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Homrua and Koharu stated in unison.

"Yes." Danzo added in.

"And why would that be?" Tsunade angrily asked

"You expect a 16 year old demon to become a Sannin? He doesn't even belong to any important clans." Hormura bluntly stated.

"You are wrong. He belongs to three important clans, possibly four." Tsunade countered with a smirk.

"Pray tell, what would those be?" Danzo coldly stated.

"As me and Itachi have already discussed..." Tsunade began.

"Naruto, son of Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, has rightfully inherited the Clan Head position of both clans. I also am naming him heir to the Senju clan. Itachi Uchiha has also decreed that he is an honorary Uchiha member. Your argument is beyond invalid." Tsunade said, with her 'Oh, I so proved you wrong just now' smirk.

"Pfft, as if this child is the Yondaime's kid." Koharu said, with a serious tone. While it was true that he was the Yondaime's son, he couldn't know.

"I know who my parents are. I met them when I learned to control Kurama's chakra. You've withheld my legacy from me, my inheritance! I could have lived away from that slum of an apartment! I could have avoided the assaults!" Naruto yelled, his killer intent flooding the room.

"And how can you prove that they are your parents, Naruto?" Danzo stated in his usual.

"Because we're right here, you old War-Hawk." An angry voice said from the direction of the door.

All the heads immediately whipped towards the door, to see, yet another surprise.

In all his reincarnated glory, stood the Yondaime, and Kushina Uzumaki, by his side.

"Dad!? Mom!? Your back!" Naruto screamed, as he flashed over to his parents, knocking them down to the ground in a massive hug.

"Hahaha, it's good to see you too, again, kiddo." Minato calmly stated.

"We missed you." His mother said, while tearing slightly.

Naruto activated his Sharingan, as he caught his parents in a slight Genjutsu.

"I'm sorry to do this, but here is what you missed out on." Naruto said, while crying.

And for the next 72 hours, his parents learned the truth. All of it.

**Well, I finally got this chapter done. Thank you, Biology Class! :3**

**PM Me, or review for suggestions on the next chapter! **

**For now, I will be uploading 2 chapters to my hit story, Drifter, next.**

**Also, for my bored fans...**

**XboxGtag: DRG Lancelot**

**ROBLOX: rroxasrock **

**Just message me with the title fanfic, and we can play some time!**


	5. The Legendary Three! Enter The Sannin!

** Chapter 5  
Legacy**

Kushina slowly awoke, her head slightly pounding. She had just seen her son's life. Every beating. Every loving moment. Every hardship. Every loss.

Before she knew what she was doing, she shouted out "Get Minato-Kun out of here! He's going to flip!" To say everyone was confused was an understatement. Naruto, the only one with a clue to what was going on, started to walk over to his father. Too late.

Minato's eyes shot open, while he bore the angriest face he ever could. Like Naruto did the other day, he began to glow a dark orange, as a similar Tailed Beast Mode began to emerge, minus Kurama. He shot daggers, broadswords, axes, kunai, shuriken, and every weapon thinkable at Homrua, Koharu, and the War-Hawk Danzo.

"YOUUUUUUU THREEEEEE! GEEETT THE FUUUCKKKK OUT OF MY VILAAAAGGGGEEEE!" He screamed, as he flashed over to the three, grabbed them, and disappeared again. Yellow lightning stuck out in the far distance, followed by a familiar explosion.

The clan heads were scared beyond belief. No one had EVER seen Minato this angry. All Hell was loose, as soon as he returned. Speaking of Hell, our favorite Yondaime had returned, absolutely crushing Naruto in a bone-crushing embrace. Kushina double on to that, crushing the two blondes.

The currently reunited family, silently cried as they just stood there in peaceful silence.  
A slight cough from Tsunade, and they broke apart, ready to attend to the business at hand.

"So, it seems the Yondaime is back, the Council, and Danzo can safely be presumed dead, and Naruto has his parents again. And the Akatuski also seem to be crashing at Yondaime's house." Tsunade said, summing up the recent events.

"So, Minato-Sama, will you be taking your position as Yondaime back?" A curious Choza asked.

"After what my son just showed me...Hell...YES!" Minato said, with a humorous suspense.  
"Now moving on to the issue of electing three new Sannin..." Tsunade said, with a playful smirk.

"As a Sannin myself, I appoint Sakura Haruno, my apprentice to take my position as a Sannin." Tsunade cooly said.

Sakura had an ear-to-ear grin, as she tried to suppress her emotions. To no avail, she leaped across the room to give her teacher a hug.

Tsunade chuckled, and hugged her prized student back. Sakura, saying thank you, and sitting back down, continued to smile.

"Now, since Sasuke was technically trained by a Sannin, I appoint him to take Orochimaru-Teme's place." Tsunade reluctantly said.

Sasuke gave a slight grin, and nodded in response.

"Now, let's list the reasons why Naruto SHOULD be a Sannin." Tsunade said with a smirk. Oh, how she was going to enjoy bragging about her 'grandson'

"He was trained by Jiraiya."  
"Trained by the Akatuski."  
"Has the Perfect Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan."  
"Has total control over Kyuūbi, AKA, Kurama."  
"Can summon and become a giant 'Darkness'  
"Master of Sealing Jutsu."  
"Can preform all elemental styles, including sub-elements, such as Wood and Lava."  
"Has saved this village from annihilation."  
"Can defeat six Bijuū at once."  
"And could make me, and the Konoha 12 surrender."  
She finished, with a wicked grin.  
"Objections?" She asked, with yet ANOTHER smirk.

The clan heads nodded furiously.

"Then I hereby appoint Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sannin." She finished with a gracious smile.

Team Seven began to look at eachother, with happy smiles, as the walked to the center of the room. They group-hugged furiously, rolling around on the floor, laughing. Clapping and cheering was heard.

"GROUP HUG DOGPILE!" Kiba screamed, as he divebombed to the trio, joining the fun. Minato, Kushina, and the Konoha 11 soon joined in, until a heap of laughing mess was heard. Two poofs were heard, as a miniature Kurama, and Xemnas stood with smiled. Xemnas, jumping on top of the pile, simply smirked.

Kurama got a devious grin, as he jumped as high as possible, skimming the ceiling, before belly flopping down.

"FLUFF BOMB!" Kurama shouted, as he landed on top of the helpless pile. He began howling with laughter, as he her rolled off.

Everyone, regaining their balance, tried to stand, by hanging on to each other. Of course, Naruto would slip, and drag everyone back down. They lay there, facing the ceiling, laughing.

"Fluff Bomb?" Naruto asked Kurama.

"I've never been this happy before, so cut me some slack, Kit." Kurama replied.

Naruto felt a strange heap on him, until he looked down. Sakura was staring his right in his face, blushing a mad red. Naruto, followed the blush, as he tried to turn on his side. Sakura's leg was caught in his, as she rolled with him too. Naruto Sakura, still on top of Naruto, tried to shake free, but ended up in a very embarrassing position.

_She was...straddling...Naruto_. Naruto, being the goof he is, continued to roll. After a few more seconds of rolling, Naruto and Sakura rolled into a desk, where they ended up in an even worse position. Her face was buried in Naruto's crotch, while Naruto's in hers. The both froze, before flailing even more. Everyone watched in amusement while the two helpless teammates flailed around.

Continuing the flailing to yet another position, this time they were both sitting up, Sakura's legs wrapped criss-cross around Naruto's waist, as he sat criss-crossed. Faces inches apart, the hair on the the back of their necks stiffed, as they could feel their breathes against each other's faces.

Slowly, they both began to lean in, as the stopped centimeters from each other's faces. Getting lost in each other's eyes, the slowly kissed. Sakura stiffened, as did Naruto. Slowly relaxing, Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, as Naruto pulled her closer, hugging her waist. Neither breaking apart, they sat there, in absolute bliss. Emotions continued to erupt.

A booming voice echoed in Sakura's head. **_'SHANNARO!'_**

A booming voice in Naruto's head echoed as well.

_**'BABIES! KITLINGS! GRANDBABIES!'**_ Kurama and Xemnas howled.

The unmoving kiss had finally moved to the point where Naruto laid down, while still kissing Sakura. The two finally broke apart after two minutes. The were still inches away from each other.

"That was so perfect, I think I'm going to faint..." Naruto quietly said.

"Ditto..."Sakura whispered back.

Promptly, the two fainted, still gripping on to each other.

"I don't think they're letting go of each other anytime soon." A new voice said from the door.

Nagato, followed by the Akatsuki, walked in the door.

"Kushina!" Nagato nearly shouted.

Kushina looked to see Nagato looking at her, silently crying.

Kushina jumped towards Nagato, hugging him.

"Brother! Your alive!" Kushina sobbed.

"Sis! I though you! Kurama! Claw! Naruto!" Nagato tried to speak, with no avail.

"Kushina-Hime, am I missing something?" Minato asked with a confused look.

"Nagato is my brother!" Kushina gleefully said.

"Kami, I'm getting a headache..." Minato sighed.

"Alright, everyone, to my place! We'll catch up there!" Minato shouted, as he picked up heap of happiness, which he could proudly call his son, and the woman he loved so much.

And with a yellow flash, he disappeared.  
-

Naruto slowly woke up, trying to remember the events of the past day. He remembered his kiss with Sakura-Chan, and fainting. He felt something pressed up against him. Looking down, Sakura was clinging to Naruto, her arms wrapped around him, her face nuzzled in his chest.

_'I could really get used to waking up like this.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto, making the cross-seal, muttered "Lighting Release: Lightning Swap!"

Naruto found himself standing upright, look at his bed, Sakura hugging a pillow, that Naruto instantaneously swapped with.

"Henge!" Naruto muttered again, as the log turned into an exact copy of him. The henge gave a wink at Naruto, before snuggling back into the bed with his Sakura-Chan.

Naruto, figuring that he was in his father's mansion, made his way down to the kitchen. Numerous voices could be heard, as he continued to walk down the long hallway.

He walked into the kitchen. His mother was making breakfast, as his father, Nagato, Itachi, Tsunade, and Sakura's parents sat at the massive dining table.

"Morning, Kiddo." Minato said with a smile.

"Morning, guys." Naruto tiredly said.

"So, anyways, it seems we're all caught up on everything. I should probably head out." Tsunade said, as she stood up, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving no room for argument.

"I'm not intruding on Naruto-Kun's first family dinner." Itachi blankly stated, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Ditto." Nagato added in, as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Catcha later, guys!" Sakura's parents said, before leaving the kitchen.

Naruto sat down across from his dad, who was reading the newspaper, a drinking a cup of coffee.

"Sleep good?" Minato asked.

"Woke up even better." Naruto responded with a smile.

Kushina chuckled, as she brought over a giant stack of pancakes.

Oh, like father like son. Naruto and Minato began to grab the pancakes with their hands, shoving them down their throats, as they each picked up a bottle of syrup, and shot in their mouths.

Kushina sweatdropped, before her hair took the oh-so deadly '9 tails.'

She slapped her children upside the head,causing them to choke.

"EAT RIGHT!" She screamed.

"HAI!" The duo shouted.

Kushina chuckled before walking away.

"Sakura's starting to wake up...cya in a few, dad." Naruto quickly said, before disappearing in a flash.

Naruto had switched places with his Henge, and was back in bed.

Sakura lightly stirred, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She was clinging on to something, and something had their arms wrapped around her. One around the head/neck, and one around the waist.

She looked over to see Naruto, staring at her, and smiling gently. "Morning." He quietly said.

"Morning, Naruto." Sakura said, as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Sleep good, Naruto?" She asked.

"Woke up even better." He replied, with that familiar grin.

She lightly giggled, and blushed. Wait. HOLD UP.

'_I kissed him, fell asleep on him. NARUTO! Of all people! Well, I mean, I don't see why not. He's not a pervert...__**DAMN STRAIGHT, GIRL!**__ Inner-Me!? I thought I locked you up!_

**_You promised I'd be there for your first kiss, remember, girl?_**

Oh yeah!

_**I'd say it'd been more without those bastards watching! CHA!**_

_It would have never happened if it WEREN'T for them...Wait what am I saying! YOU PERVERT!_

_**I'm you, girl. I'm as much of a pervert as you are!**_

_Naruto is staring, get out there girl!_

And with that, Inner-Sakura cut the mental link.

"You ok, Sakura-Hime?" Naruto asked, before covering his mouth, closing his eyes, and bracing for the beating.

Sakura leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's for caring all these years." She calmly said.

"And this is for leaving me!" She shouted, as she hit Naruto to the wall...or so she though she did.

Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Sakura felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, as she was pulled into a soft embrace from behind. Naruto let out a slight breath. That trickled down her spine, giving her goosebumps.

"I know...I'm sorry...forgive me..." He quietly said. Sakura felt a slight water drop hit her neck. He was silently crying. The poor boy had been through so much.

"Tell you what Naruto, I'm sorry for every name I've called you, and how I've put Sasuke over you. How about we start new. We just pretend I've never done anything bad like that, and we can finally move on." She quietly suggested.

"No. I forgive you for all of that. We just continue like always. Except this time, I can say one thing..." Naruto quietly responded.

"What would that be?" Sakura quietly asked.

"Sakura Haruno...I love you, and only you, and will protect you with my life."

"I love you, Sakura-Chan."


	6. The Fall

**•-_Chapter 6_-•  
Betrayal**

'_Oh...My...Kami...He loves me...'_ Sakura thought, as Naruto's words echoed in her head. The world began spinning around her, as she became slightly fatigued. She knew the boy had a crush on her, but love?

This was quite a lot to take in. She wasn't even sure of her own feelings. She without thinking, she blurted out.

"Come see me at the top of the Fourth's head tonight for your answer. I'm just not sure of my own feelings right now." She calmly said, while holding Naruto's hand.

"Sure." Naruto said, while resting his chin on her shoulder.

Unbeknownst to all...a certain Uchiha was listening in from outside.

'_That would be a perfect time to execute the plan...'_ A brooding Uchiha thought.

-  
Time skip- Late at night, Sakura is waiting for Naruto.  
-

Sakura stood on the Fourth's head, looking down at the village. It was truly a beautiful sight, all the lights, the little people the crowded the markets and streets.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around. To her slight dismay, it was only Sasuke.

"Oh, hi, Sasuke." Sakura said.

Sasuke walked up next to Sakura, and stared her in the eyes. Naruto was almost here.

"Do you remember when you had a crush on me when we were little?" He coldly asked, holding her hand.

Blushing slightly at the contact, she managed out a "yeah."  
"I couldn't return my feelings due to Itachi. I wanted to let you know, that I truly care for you."

Unknown to all but Sasuke, Naruto was already hearing the conversation. This was going to be good...

"Sasuke, I'm not so sure anymore. I can't really tell if earlier was a spur of the moment thing, or if it was real feelings. Narto's become so strong, in such a short amount of time, and he won't spill about what he's done in the Akatuski. I hate to say it, but I want to trust him, but I can't." Sakura explained, as a cool wind gently blew by.

"You can trust me, and you know it. I am the person you can really trust." Sasuke said in his oh-so familiar brooding mood.

Naruto was standing in complete silence, in a small tree, a little bit behind the two. She didn't trust him. Naruto quickly masked his chakra to the point where not even the Sharingan could see it. A nice trick, thanks to Itachi.

Sasuke noticing that Naruto was 'gone', quickly began to start his plan.

Activating his Mangekyō Sharingan, which he graciously received from Madara, he turned to Sakura.

Sakura turned her head, and immediately fell under the Tsukuyomi, as she found herself crucified to a wooden post. The world was the same normal colors as the human world, but it was bleak and plain.

"Sasuke! What is this!?" Sakura worriedly asked.

"Basically, you are stuck here for however long I say. I control this world, and everything in it." Sasuke stated in a fact-of-the-matter way.

"Why!? I thought you said I could trust you!" Sakura screamed.

"You were just a toy, to see if I could actually posses the emotions of happiness, love, et cetera." Sasuke said, as he snapped his fingers.

Sakura looked down, to see she was naked. Her face held an expression of mortification, and fear. She began to fail around, trying to get free, alas, to no avail.

"SASUKE STOP!" Sakura screamed through her tears.

And so, Sasuke steeped closer to her, and punched her in the stomach, followed by a hook to the face. And then, it only got worse...rape...  
-

Naruto hadn't noticed that Sakura fell limp. Only that it was dead silent. Something was wrong. VERY wrong.

Naruto activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, and found a disturbing sight.

"Tsukuyomi..." Naruto muttered.

'_I knew it. I knew it was too easy to beat him. I failed...and now Sakura is paying for it...'_ Naruto thought.

'_Kurama, Xemnas, get ready. I'm dragging the out of the Tsukuyomi! Get ready to CAPTURE Sasuke!' _Naruto snarled to his inner-beings.

Naruto activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, and with one swift thought, entered Sasuke's Tsukuyomi.

Naruto was frozen. Mortified. Angry. Full of malice. Sasuke was torturing Sakura sexually, and physically, by stabbing her...and so many other disturbing ways...

Naruto's chakra flared, as the Genjutsu was dispersed. He wasted no time in going straight for Sasuke.

-  
Sasuke was nearly baffled at what just happened. Naruto had just dragged him out of his Tsukuyomi.

He had no time to think, as a full-form Kurama was coiled up, ready to pounce on him. Xemnas was in a fighting stance, with a black staff at the ready. Naruto was behind him, ready to strike.

"I am never going to forgive you for this, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, as he threw a small cylinder up in the air. Red smoke filled the air, which only meant it was a warning signal.

Sasuke had no time to react, when the Akatuski flashed in, as well as the Yondaime and Kushina, completing the circle, that had snared Sasuke.

It didn't take long for the newcomers to notice a limp, bloodied, and naked Sakura unconscious behind Sasuke. Minato threw a trident-like Kunai at Sasuke's foot, before disappearing in a yellow flash.

He reappeared in the same spot, holding an unconscious Sakura. Naruto flashed over to her, and took off his Akatuski jacket, before wrapping it around Sakura, and zipping it up. Eyes closed of course. And that action didn't go unnoticed by his parents, either.

'_So he didn't turn out like that Super-Pervert Jiraiya...'_ His parents thought in unison.

"Sasuke, what have you done? Naruto sealed away the darkness in your heart..." Itachi sadly said.

"Like that dobe could beat me so easily. Madara-Sama made sure the darkness in my heart would never disappear." Sasuke coldly said.

"Madara!? He's alive!?" Itachi nearly shouted.

Minato gasped at that fact. Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of Konoha, was alive!?

It didn't take long for the Konoha 11 arrive, either. The circle slowly got bigger, as everyone tried not to pay attention to Sakura. As worried as everyone was, the Yondaime had her, and she could only distract them at the moment.

Sakura's parents had arrived on the scene, as well as Tsunade and Kakashi. Sakura's parents were flipping, running over to Sakura, as Sasuke stood motionless. As soon as her mother touched her, she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Looking for this?" Sasuke coldly said, as Sakura appeared out of thin air. She was fully clothed, scratch the rips and tears in her clothing, as well as the bruising all over. She lifted her head up slightly towards Naruto, giving a faint smile, before a Kunai emerged in the front of her chest.

Sasuke had stabbed her. Lethally. With that, he vanished out of existence.

Sakura fell to the floor, as Tsunade, her parents, Xemnas, and Naruto knelt down beside her.

Tsunade vigorously went to work in trying to heal her. The kunai was poisoned, and Tsunade couldn't extract it from her system.

"DAMMIT! I CAN'T GET IT OUT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Tsunade screamed.

"There is one way to heal her, but, it requires great sacrifice." Xemnas calmly stated.

"HOW!?" Sakura's mother screamed, as she grabbed Xemnas.

"You two cannot preform this seal by yourselves, due to your lack of chakra. We need split Kurama up again, and then Naruto can seal him into Sakura. Basically, you to use the Reaper Death Seal to take half of Kurama's Chakra. Before it's absorbed by the Shinigami, Naruto will divert it, and use a special seal of his to seal the Chakra into Sakura, where Kurama will begin to heal her." Xemnas calmly ranted.

"They'll die if they use the Reaper Death Seal..." Minato quietly said.

"Yes. Though, I cannot think of anything else." Xemnas said, relaxing his tone. He placed his hands on top of Sakura's Mother and Father's heads, teaching them the Reaper Death Seal.

"Suzaku, Yuki. I have taught you the Jutsu. It is now up to you wether to use it or not." Xemnas calmly spoke.

They both ran through the hand seals, as the Shinigami appeared behind them. No objections, or going back now.

"Naruto, Kyuubi...Promise us, that you will protect her with her life..." Yuki quietly spoke.

"I've been doing that all my life, Yuki-San. I promise." Naruto said with his trademark grin.

Kurama simply nodded, as he got prepared to be split in half. AGAIN.

Shinigami began to leech at Kurama's Chakra. Kurama nodded, giving Naruto the go ahead to seal.

Naruto began to blaze through handseals, continuing them for about ten or so seconds.

"Eight Elemtal Style: Elemental Seal! Eight Pathways!" Naruto said, as he rested his hand on Sakura's stomach. Thankfully, Minato had already wrapped Naruto's cloak around her again. The chakra began to divert from the Shinigami, to Naruto, then to Sakura, as a red chakra engulfed her. Naruto lifted his hand up after about fifteen seconds or so.  
-

Sakura's wounds began to heal, as her breathing steadied. She slowly sat up, as she took in her surroundings. Naruto was in front of her, smiling. Minato and Kushina were next to Naruto, silently crying, with a small smile. Xemnas was to her left, looking down. Behind Xemnas, was a very tired looking Kurama. And to her right, were her parents, sadly smiling at here, while a ethereal blue being stood behind them, sword drawn.

And with two swift movements, it stabbed them, dragging their souls with them.

"We love you, Sakura." Were their last words, before falling over.

Sakura tried to move, but her body wouldn't let her. She sat there helpless, as her parents died right in front of her eyes. What could she do? Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Wha-a? Why did they die?" Sakura barley managed to ask.

"Sasuke stabbed you, and injected you with an unknown poison, that even Tsunade couldn't heal. So, we did the only thing we could to save you." Minato began.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked, shaking lightly.

Naruto pointed at the exhausted Kurama, then pointed at her stomach.

Sakura nearly jumped in shock when she saw a seal identical to Naruto's on her stomach. They had sealed Kurama in her, to save her.

They had sealed the Kyuubi inside Sakura Haruno.

"Welcome..." Kurama said, with a cough. Not a sarcastic cough, but one of fatigue and illness.

"So he's inside me?" Sakura asked, pointing at Kurama, then herself.

"It was the only way, Sakura-Chan...I'm so sorry..." Naruto quietly said.

"Who sealed him?" Sakura quietly asked, while trying to stand up.

"Your parents...and Naruto..." Minato quietly answered.

Naruto looked away in shame. This was the last thing he ever wanted to do to her. At least she wouldn't suffer growing up like Naruto. Thank Kami.

Sakura suddenly collapsed into Naruto's arms, fast asleep, or unconscious. Hard to tell.

Shikamaru just muttered a "troublesome."

"She just had a Bijuu sealed into her, got raped and tortured in a genjutsu, for a period of 50 Hours in Tsukuyomi time. Not to mention, her parents just died in front of her face. Cut her some slack." Naruto angrily said.

He scooped Sakura up in his arms, as he began to walk away.

"I promised I would protect you. I will stick to it, no matter what..." Naruto quietly said.

Sakura formed a small smile, and snuggled into Naruto's arms, as Naruto continued to carry her home.


	7. I'll be waiting

**Well, people, sorry about the über late update. School. Battlefield 4 beta. Yeah. You get the picture. anyways, my drifter story will end next chapter, and have a SEQUEL later, so I can focus on this one, and the Halo X-Over. Except, Naruto is going back in time!? To the year 2014? In some random place called Konoha? Good thing his AI Kurama is there to help him! Also, I believe this one may turn into a time travel fic. Just one way to cover up the bluntness and shortness of the past chapters. Yeah, this will be one.**

-  
Naruto had just arrived in his room. He had set the unconscious Sakura down on his bed, before going over to his window. He looked out into the night sky, pondering on his life. His missions with the Akatuski. How many people he's killed. How his parents were back. Kurama inside Sakura. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Xemnas phased in next to Naruto, resting his arms on the windowsill.

"I know that you think this wasn't supposed to happen." Xemnas said in his deep, yet smooth voice. (He sounds like the Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts.)

"I can send you back, Naruto. The power of the heart is limitless." Xemnas continued.

Naruto gasped. He could send him back. "Where, when, and how?" Naruto quickly asked.

"One week before your first day in the academy. And your the Rikudou Sennin, and I am darkness. Don't ask how." Xemnas said while sighing.

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Naruto sadly asked.

"Only you can go back. Everything from me, to your Sharingan come back with you. As well as your Jutsu and memories. But there is one catch. Nobody will remember any future events. And Sakura, will still have Kurama inside her." Xemnas stated, with a small sense of sadness in his tone.

"Will anybody know that he's in her?" Naruto asked, a sense of hope coming through.

"Kurama will try and contact her. He says she's already proven herself to him in this future. He won't spoil the future, but he will tell her that a time-travel occurred. He will just handle it, ok?" Xemnas nearly irritatedly.  
"What about Mom and Dad? And Itachi and Nagato!" Naruto yelled.

"Your parents will still be dead, Naruto. But, you can chose a FEW people to implant their future self's memories into. Chose wisely."

"Itachi, Nagato, Kakashi-Sensei, Jiraiya, and and Grandpa Third." Naruto quickly said.

"Alright Naruto. As soon as we depart for the past, this future timeline will cease to exist. Any events that have happened after the day you were supposed to return, are gone. Only Kurama, I, and you can remember them. Are you sure about this?" Xemnas explicitly explained.

"Yes. I'd also like to having the same clothing I did on the day Itachi found me. My Akatsuki clothing. What I did while with the Akatuski, will never disappear. The friends I made, and the family they became." Naruto said, with all seriousness.

"Alright Naruto. I'm ready when you are." Xemnas nervously said, while holding his fist out.

Naruto quickly walked over to the now stirring Sakura. He shook her a bit, waking her up. She stared him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, but I'm going back to make things right. I love you so much. I'll return your memories to you when the time is right." Naruto said with a smile, while slightly crying.

Naruto quickly kissed Sakura, before walking over to Xemnas, and bumping his fist. As a swirl of darkness began to rise up to the ground.

"Naruto...I love you too. I'll be waiting." Sakura said with a sad smile.

"Believe it!" Naruto said with a large grin, before disappearing.  
-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was sitting on his bed, in his apartment. His Akatuski clothes were on, and he could feel his body changing, mostly due to the extreme expansion, contraction, and strengthening of his Chakra Coils.

Without missing a beat, he twisted the seal on his stomach, and called for Xemnas.

A miniature Kurama poofed in front Naruto, followed by a familiar swirl of darkness.

Xemnas and Kurama just nodded at Naruto.

"Naruto. You CAN NOT tell anyone else about what happened. Also, it seems your Sharingan has some new abilities." Xemnas said.

"You can change between only two forms now. Your 3 Tome, and the Perfect Eternal only. Your Amaterasu is slightly weakened, and you Susano'o cannot fully expand to full size." Xemnas explained.

"What about the Chakra, Prime, And Bijuu State?" Naruto quizzically asked, still adapting to his higher pitched voice.

"Those are all good. But, I cannot take my full Titan size. The best we can do for now, is Prime Mode, and even then, only for half a hour, to an hour." Xemnas annoyingly stated.

"And when will the others get my memories?" Naruto asked, yet ANOTHER question.

"Until you meet them, and allow them. But I suggest waiting until the Chuunin exams to tell everyone, but Kakashi. You can tell him when you meet him." Xemnas wrapped up.

"Can we just skip to the first to when Team 7 is heading up to meet Kakashi on the roof?" Naruto tiredly asked.

"Fine!" Xemnas exhaustely said, before snapping his fingers. Kurama just chuckled.

Naruto blinked a few times. He was walking up the stairs, trailing behind Sakura, and Sasuke. Naruto growled at the sight of Sasuke, but continued to walk on.

They opened the door to the roof, where Kakashi was standing, waiting.

Team 7 sat on some steps, while Kakashi introduced himself.

"Alright Pinky, you first." Kakashi boringly said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Sasuke-Kun, and my friends. I dislike Ino-Pig, and Naruto always getting in my way of Sasuke. My dream is, well." Sakura stifled a giggle, before looking at Sasuke and blushing.

"Alright Emo, you next." Kakashi lazily said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything, and I have many dislikes. My dream, no. My ambition is to kill a certain man.

"Get real! Itachi would wipe the floor with you. He can't even beat me!" Naruto blurted out. 'Smooth.' Kurama mutters in his head.

"Alright cloud boy, you next." Kakashi stated, while taking note of his sudden apparel change.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I like Training, my parents, and Cousin Nagato. I also like ramen, a lot. I dislike Sasuke for reasons you people will never understand. I hate people who lie to themselves. My dream is to bring a friend back, and make things right." Naruto seriously said.

Naruto looked Kakashi, blinked, keeping his eyes out of view from his teammates, and said "Remember." To Kakashi in a monotone voice.

Kakashi fell to one knee, clutching his head.

"Kakashi-Sensei, are you ok?" Sakura yelled

"Just a headache!" Kakashi reassuringly said.

Kakashi nodded at Naruto, and gave him a thumbs up.

Naruto began to walk away.

"So this dobe is getting special treatment? Unacceptable!" Sasuke yelled, while running through hand signs.

A large fireball went flying towards Naruto, who merely kept walking. A large transparent orange tail shot out of Naruto's back, while it swatted the fireball away.

"If you want to fight, just say so you bastard. Naruto angrily said."

"Hmph. Like a dobe like you could beat me." Sasuke brooded.

Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. Sasuke was turning his head every which way, trying to find Naruto. Naruto reappeared behind Sasuke, holding a kunai to his neck.

"Your lucky I didn't use Kurama." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash, leaving a scared shitless Sasuke, and a baffled Sakura. 'Naruto just swatted Sasuke's Jutsu away without even moving a finger, then had him pinned in a flash!' Sakura pondered.

'_HOW!? And what is this Kurama he's talking about!?'_ An angry Uchiha thought.  
-

Naruto had appeared at Training Ground 7, ready to practice his Susano'o. He couldn't afford for it to be at half strength.

Activating his Perfect Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, he began to form the Susano'o. He willed it to expand, and so it did. He began to practice swinging the swords of the Susano'o around, adapting to his 'new' body. Finally exhausted, deactivated his Sharingan.

Kakashi poofed in next to him.

"That's quite a story that happened. I'm sorry that Jiraiya had to die." Kakashi sadly said.

"Yeah... But he's alive now, right? No worries." Naruto said, with a grin.

"Yes, he is. So why don't you tell me about your adventures?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded, and began to explain everything from the moment Jiraiya died, to the moment he departed back in time.

Kakashi had bid him farewell, as Naruto began to work on his Taijutsu. It was very similar to his fathers style, which focused on speed, but Naruto modified it. Naruto was adaptinging SLIGHT Jūken and Uchiha style to it.

It was well over sundown before Naruto arrived at his father's mansion. Setting up a detection seal around the property, he set off to cleaning the house. Which only took around ten minutes, thanks to shadow clones.

Sighing, he took a seat on his bed. Now, he would have to get the council for withholding his legacy from again. Maybe Jiraiya could help him.

Summoning a messenger toad, and attaching a quick message to it, it confusedly nodded, and poofed off.

"Well, that's one issue down..." Naruto quietly noted, before falling into a deep sleep.

-  
Two weeks of unbelievably boring missions went by. Today was the day Naruto would meet Zabuza and Haku. Again. See, this is what sucked. Sakura had loved him, and now she had no idea of it. Sasuke had done terrible things to her, but he didn't. But Naruto still held it against him. He had to go through his life all over again.

The group and Tazuna continued to walk along the dirt road, past an oddly out of place puddle. Naruto didn't have to remember the past to note the horribly disguised Genjutsu. Naruto nodded to Kakashi, before turning around.

"Oh my Kami, you expect anyone to see past that horrible excuse of a Genjutsu? My eyes see all." Naruto annoying said.

Two horrendous masked figures phased out of the water, staring at Naruto.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Hand the bridge builder over!" On of the Missing-Nin yelled.

"Or, we can do this easy way, and you can turn around, before I turn you two into fish-sticks." Naruto cut in, not missing a beat.

Making sure no one else but the Missing-Nin could see him, he activated his Perfect Sharingan, staring the two Demon-Brothers down.

"I warned you, fools." Naruto said in a slightly darker tone. Naruto threw a trident-shaped kunai at the ground behind the demon brothers.

"You missed, freak! Nothing less from the Kyuu-" One of the brothers was cut off, as Naruto had appeared behind the two, as he chopped at their necks. The two Missing-Nin fell over, limp.

"Who were those?" Sakura asked, with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Those two are Missing-Nin from another Ninja Village. They're. B-Boarderline A Criminals. Ranked around Jounin or so."

"And your telling me, that you just took them out with a missed Kunai, and two chops?" Sakura asked, in disbelief.

"I've faced people, and things that make The Third look like a Genin." Naruto monotonously shot back.

"Yeah, that's a lie you dobe." Sasuke scoffed.

"You should not underestimate him, Uchiha." A deep, and nearly _seductive_ voice echoed.

A dark swirl phased in next to Naruto. He stood tall, with long white hair that fell to his lower back, and neatly framed his tan face. He had menacing yellow eyes, and a calm expression.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke angrily said, taking a combat stance.

"I am Xemnas. I was formed from the Darkness within Naruto's heart." He calmly said.

"Darkness from...Naruto? How? He's always so happy and cheerful, last time I remembered." Sakura commented.

"You cannot see past his mask, his true emotions. His heart. I can say that he has had more of a rough life than either of you could imagine." Xemnas calmly stated.

Naruto suddenly gasped, clutching the seal on his stomach. It wouldn't be that weird, if it weren't for Sakura doing the same exact thing.

"XEMNAS! KURAMA IS RESONATING! HE NEEDS TO...MEET...OTHER...SELF!" Naruto shouted, as he and Sakura rolled around on the ground, in agonizing pain. Why did this have to happen now?

Xemnas had dragged Naruto over next to Sakura, and placed his hand over one of theirs, and closed his eyes in concentration.

-  
A cloudy plane. Kind of reminded Naruto of when he met his Mother for the first time.  
-

Naruto was standing in the cloudy plane, looking at Sakura, and the giant fox behind her. Sakura, doing the same.

"Naruto, look away! Please! Don't look at him!" Sakura yelled, slightly tearing. This obviously was a very self-conscious thing to her.

"Sakura, it's alright. He's inside me too." Naruto said, sitting down.

Sakura looked behind Naruto. He was right. A giant Kyuubi was behind him as well.

"I thought-"

"I can't explain to you why he is inside you now. Not yet. But learn to accept him. He really does want to be friends with you, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said, with a large smile.

"So, is he why all the villagers hate you?" Sakura asked, trying to calm herself.

"Yeah." Naruto replied weakly, while looking down.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Sakura quietly said.

"It's fine. As long as you didn't have to go through it, everything is ok." Naruto said, while standing back up.

"I can teach you to use his power, Sakura-Chan, if you want, I mean." Naruto said,while jumbling his words.

"Sure." Sakura replied with a small smile.

Naruto began to walk away.

He stopped, and looked back.

"His name is Kurama."

TWIST! I'm now going to slightly rush the Zabuza battle, and Gatoh bridge fight. Sakura will NOT* fangirl over Naruto. They will become friends, and spend some alone time soon, watching the stars, where the began to know eachother better.


	8. Breaking Point

**Alrightie, back with another chapter! :D anyways, do not be surprised if the Zabuza battle seems...'quick' Naruto still can't control his powers yet, completely, as shown by Susano'o troubles, and Mangekyō disadvantages.**

-  
Sakura stood face to face with Kurama. He was big, red like her dress, and rather relaxed, nearly happy, if you asked her.

"So...Hi..." Sakura shyly said.

"Hi." Kurama responded, sounding upbeat, and happy. Strange. He was the Kyuubi no Yoko? Right? Shouldn't he be mean and scary? Guess not.

"So, I remember you telling me that you are inside me due to future events. Can you tell me those events?" Sakura asked.

"It's up to Naruto to tell you. I will say HOW he sealed you though." Kurama responded.

"Your parents used a forbidden sealing Jutsu, to split me in half...AGAIN." Kurama began.

"Again?" Sakura asked.

"The Yondaime sealed half of my Chakra into him, so Naruto wouldn't die due to too much chakra. Hence, again." Kyuubi responded with an eye-roll.

"Before my chakra was eaten by Shinigami, Naruto sealed it into you, saving your life." Kurama concluded.

"Why would my life need to be saved?" Sakura asked, getting slightly worried.

"Because Sasuke Uchiha nearly killed you with a Genjutsu. Naruto literally broke into it, and dragged you out of it." Kurama quietly answered.

Sakura stood frozen. Her crush, her love, Sasuke Uchiha, had nearly killed her, to the point where only Kurama could save her. What a screwed up future.

Coming out of her trance, she asked,"So, why did you come back in time?"

"Because someone went back in time. And took me with him." Kurama, replied, changing to a tone of seriousness.

"So what was the Naruto like in your future, and the Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked, getting slightly interested.

"Naruto was found to be the direct reincarnation of the Rikudou Sennin. He had the Perfect Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and had complete control over Kurama. He had mastered all 5 Elements of Jutsu, and could preform the Wood Release Kekkai Genkai."

Kurama explained.

'_Woah. Naruto was a freaking GOD in the future. If Naruto became the Rikudou Sennin, how strong would Sasuke-Kun be?' _Sakura thought.

"Sasuke wasn't even close to the level of Naruto. Naruto had beaten the Mizu and Tsuchikage at the same time, and beaten six Bijuu at same time. Sasuke was probably equal to Kakashi," Kurama explained yet again.

_'No way...Two Kages at the same time? SIX BIJUU AT THE SAME TIME! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN OUR FUTURE!'_ A flabbergasted Sakura thought.

"I've already said too much, Sakura. I will say, you should get to know Naruto some more." Kurama explained, trying to get off the topic of time-travel.

"Ok. So Naruto said something about controlling you? And you already trusting me?" Sakura asked.

"Remember, I was once whole with Naruto. I saw you, until the day I was sent back. I knew everything you did as a team, and how you two trusted each-other. So I can only trust you too." Kurama answered, slightly uplifting the mood.

"So, what happens if I use your power?" Sakura asked.

"If you don't control it, you lose control. And when the time comes, you can use the Chakra mode, and Tailed Beast State." Kurama explained.

"So, that's why Naruto offered to help me. He already has control of it, doesn't he?" Sakura asked, a small smile forming.

"That's the girl I remember." Kurama said with a grin.

"You should probably go back to the real world now. Just don't get a shock when you wake up." Kurama said with a mischievous grin.

"Cya later, fluffy." Sakura said teasingly.

A few minutes later.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to be staring at the sky. Something was wrapped around her back, and thigh, as she was bumping, very slightly. Her head was resting against a very comfortable object.

Looking to her right, Naruto was carrying her, a small smile on his face.

'_Such a sweet boy he is. He isn't even trying anything perverted!' Sakura thought._

'**_Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if he did.'_** Inner Sakura thought.

'_BE QUIET YOU CRAZY ALTER EGO!'_ Sakura yelled to her inner self

'**_Girl, I am you. Don't think I don't know what you want.' _**Inner sakura smirked back.

'**_GET BACK OUT THERE GIRL!'_** Inner Sakura screamed, before mentally booting sakura back to the real world.

Welcome back to the real world  
-

Sakura's eyes shot open fully, as she slightly stirred in Naruto's surprisingly comfortable arms. Huh. Never thought that sentence could happen.

"Welcome back, Sakura-Chan." Nauto said, with yet ANOTHER genuine smile. It was just so...Naruto.

"What happened?" A slightly confused Sakura asked.

"You must have gotten bit by something. You passed out, and I've been carrying you for the past few hours or so." Naruto answered, still holding his grin.

"Few hours!?" Sakura freaked.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't want to wake you if you were tired, right?" Naruto replied with a small chuckle.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke, who was slightly behind Kakashi, and somewhat distant to Tazuna. To think he really almost killed her with a Genjutsu...and Kurama was the only thing to save her. And Naruto was the one who saved her from him...guess everything is not what it seems...

Figuring she could make Sasuke somewhat jealous, she snuggled into Naruto's arms, and looked up at him. "You don't mind carrying me for a while more, do you? I'm sort of dizzy..." Sakura said while batting her eyelashes.

Naruto blushed slightly, and chuckled a bit.

"I'd carry you across the world and back, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura blushed a mad red, as she turned her head away, trying to hide it.

Sasuke let out the usual "Hn." As he continued to walk. Kakashi just had to note how much Sakura and Naruto were like Minato and Kushina. Just give Sakura red hair, and they could be mistaken for a young Minato and Kushina.

Yeah, at least SOMETHING was predictable.

Sakura, noticing that Sasuke had to be SLIGHTLY jealous, just slightly smirked, as she snuggled even deeper into Naruto's arms, if at all possible. Naruto smiled at this, as Sakura just closed her eyes, falling back asleep.

Naruto continued to smile, and walk along, happy as can be.

-  
A few hours or so later.  
-

Naruto knew that Zabuza was following them. He flanked around to the right, and was about 5 minutes ahead. Naruto gently shook Sakura awake, and set her down.

"Kakashi-Sensei, someone is ahead of us." Naruto stated, but continued to walk without a care in the world.

"Probably ANBU-Level, Missing-Nin." Naruto continued.

Speaking of whom...

A massive sword came barreling towards Naruto like a boomerang. Naruto continued to walk, emotionless.

The swords came to Naruto, as everyone looked away as the poor boy was killed. Or so they thought.

Naruto stood there, expression showing that of not caring. He had caught the massive blade by the sharp side, as he held it there with his right hand. He threw it towards the ground a coupe feet away, as a mysterious man appeared in front of it. He had camo arm warmers on, and a blue shirt with lines on it. He stood shocked in front of the massive sword.

"How did you catch that with you bare hand? Only I may wield that sword. All others face the weight of Mountains!" The man asked, and ranted.

"Zabuza Motomochi, Missing-Nin of the Hidden Rain. ANBU Level, A Class criminal. Almost at match for me." Naruto continued, ignoring Zabuza's rant.

"I'm so flattered you know of me, boy. But, almost a match for you? Who the hell do you think you are?" Zabuza chuckled.

"Come and find out, Zabuza." Naruto teased, as he dropped into a slight combat stance.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi couldn't believe what Naruto had done, and was doing. He caught a massive sword with his bare hand, and challenged an A class, ANBU Level Missing-Nin. What's with his personality change all of the sudden?

Zabuza picked up his swords, and swung it around him in a intimidating manner.

Naruto held his arms out in front of him, as two giant keys formed out of nowhere. He crossed them above his head, and dragged them down, as they changed their shape.

One was midnight black, and gave off a sense of darkness. The other was Heavenly Grey, and emitted a sense of light.

Zabuza froze. There was no way this...child...had those Legendary Swords. Only a Jinchuriki could use those, and then he would have to be...No...unthinkable...he's just a Jinchuriki, NOT the Rikudou Sennin. Not possible.

Zabuza broke out of his trance, as he charged Naruto, as they began a Kenjutsu battle. Naruto wasn't even breathing hard, and Zabuza was sweating, and panting.

Zabuza broke off, as he began to run through hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Justsu!" Zabuza cried, as a massive dragon of water formed behind him.

Naruto began his own hand seals, as he prepared his own Jutsu.

"Water Release: Tidal Barrier!" Naruto spoke, as a MASSIVE wall of water began to raise behind Zabuza. Ok, Massive was a understatement. That thing was bigger than the Hokage Monument!

It crashed down onto Zabuza, as he was engulfed by the Tidal Wave.

When the water washed away, Zabuza was standing there, bent over, panting.

"Time to seal the deal..." Naruto Said, as he blazed through more Hand Seals

"Fire Release: Majestic Fire Destroyer!"

A massive fireball, the could rival the size of the tidal wave speeded towards Zabuza, as he stood hopeless, awaiting imminent death, and soon, it had engulfed him, as a massive crater was formed around the impact zone.

Naruto had just effortlessly killed an A-Ranked criminal, in a span of 10 minutes. He used 2 S-Class Jutsu, and he wasn't even breathing hard. What the hell is going on?  
Naruto looked back at the dumbfounded Team 7 and Tazuna, as he kept an emotionless gaze.

"I'm tired of walking. How much farther to the dock, Tazuna-San?" Naruto asked in monotone.

"From here, I'd say two miles." Tazuna muttered out.

"Everyone, grab on to me." Naruto commanded, as he walked towards the group.

Sakura snaked her arm around his waist, as she pulled herself close to him. Tazuna placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, as Kakashi and Sasuke placed their hands on his other shoulder.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Flicker!" Naruto muttered, as the group was enveloped in a harsh light.

And in a flash later, literally, they were a few feet away, from the small dock, which was broken down. Great.

"Naruto, what was that? You used a a Water and Fire Style Jutsu earlier, and now a Lightning Style?" Sakura confusedly asked.

"I didn't not use styles, I used a Release, which is much stronger than a Style based Jutsu." Naruto replied, as he studied the broken dock.

"I thought a person could only have one type of Chakra Nature." Sakura commented.

"Well, I have Five. Not including the sub-elements." Naruto monotonously replied.

Sasuke chuckled. "Little Dobe thinks he can use all Five Elemental styles. Pfft."

Naruto scrunched up his face in anger. He began to remember what the future Sasuke did. What he would do. Naruto was on the verge of snapping. He wanted to form his Susano'o and just...tear him limb from limb.

"What's a matter!? Don't want to fight, whimp?"Sasuke teased.

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke had Saukra in a light headlock from behind.  
Naruto was going to break if didn't stop.

Sasuke just licked Sakura's ear, before should could even struggle to break free.

The world stood still.

And Naruto Broke.

Naruto's Sharingan had flared to life, going straight to its Perfect Form. Sasuke looked appalled that Naruto could have that type of Sharingan. Naruto began to enter his Chakra mode, as a crater was forming around him.

His massive yellow Susano'o took full size, it's six arms and swords at the ready.

Sasuke had pushed Naruto over the edge for the last time.

Naruto flashed over to Sasuke, tearing him out of his chokehold on Sakura. Naruto flung him into a tree, as his Susano'o began to disappear. Naruto had begun to grow an even intenser orange, as a massive transparent beast was forming out of thin air.

After the beast had finished forming, Sasuke was definitely scared shitless. It was the Kyuubi, but it wasn't in its normal form. Naruto had used his Tailed Beast State against Sasuke. Sakura knew that Naruto was powerful, but this was absolutely insane. And the Sharingan? What the hell!?

Naruto was in a full on attack mode, ready to pounce on Sasuke in an instant. Now Kakashi was worried, as not even he could stop Naruto if he did.

Sakura had already jumped onto one of the tails, and was running towards Naruto. She had finally reached the head, where she dropped down into the mouth, next to Naruto. She had hugged him, holding him close, stroking his hair.

"Naruto, stop. He's just trying to set you off. I'm here, I'm ok." Sakura said, while pulling away, giving him a smile.

Naruto was on the verge of tears. The smile she was giving him...it was the same one she gave him before he left...

Sakura's image popped into Naruto's head. It was the night he left, and she was saying her final words.

_"Naruto...I love you too...I'll be waiting."_

Naruto steadied his breathing, as they were lowered to the ground. The Transparent Kyuubi phased away, as Naruto fell to his knees.

The interesting thing was, Kakashi was trying to hide the few small tears coming from unmasked eye. Sasuke had pushed Naruto to a boundary that not even the village could bring him to.

Naruto knelt silently, as Sakura rubbed his back, trying to calm his nerves. What Sasuke did must have really put Naruto in full protective mode.

"Kakashi-Sensei, is it ok if me and Sakura-Chan go ahead?" Naruto quietly asked.

Kakashi nodded, giving Naruto the all clear.

Naruto stood up, and wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder. He pulled a trident-shaped kunai out, what had a strange seal around the handle. Naruto channeled an extreme amount of chakra into his arm, and threw it at breakneck speed across the lake.

A couple of seconds later, they disappeared in a yellow flash.

Kakashi looked over to Sasuke, who was still trembling in fear. Serves him right. Tazuna looked impressed by Naruto's show of power, and in shock of how powerful a 12 year old boy was.

"Let's go, kid." Kakashi lazily stated, as he began to walk towards the broken dock.

-  
On some beach, near a incomplete bridge.

Naruto and Sakura had just re-appeared.

"I'm sorry...you had to see me like that..." Naruto quietly said, as he sat down.

"Why'd you have a Sharingan, and flipped when that pervert did that to me?" Sakura asked, while sitting down next to Naruto.

"Look, what I am about to show you is gruesome, and wrong. It is what will happen in the future, Sakura, and why I went ballistic. Ok?" Naruto replied, looking Sakura in the eye.

"Let me know if you want me to stop, ok?" Naruto said, while activating his Sharingan.

Sakura nodded, as she was cast under a Genjutsu.

She found herself at the Hokage Monument, looking at an older version of herself, as the older her collapsed in front of Sasuke.

She found herself in a strange world, where the older her was...crucified...and she watched, as she was tortured, raped, and beaten.

It was only five minutes before Sakura had to yell for Naruto to stop. The next thing she saw was an older looking Naruto, in the same clothing phase into the Genjutsu, and drag them out of it.

Sasuke found himself shocked at the fact that Xemnas, Kurama, the Konoha 11, plus a Yondaime and red haired woman, and Tsunade circled around Sasuke.

And then, the vision stopped.

Sakura found herself back in the real world, trembling horribly. She grabbed for Naruto, as she crushed him into a hug.

She cried her heart out, at the realization of what her crush would do to her in the future. And then it hit her. Naruto is from the future.

"Your from the future, Naruto, aren't you?" Sakura asked through her tears.

"I came back to make things right. And to protect you." He quietly replied, still holding Sakura close.

"Who was the red haired woman with the Yondaime?" Sakura asked.

"His wife...and...my...Mother..." Naruto quietly answered, as he tried to block the image of his parents.

"She was really pretty, you know. And you look so much like your dad. " Sakura said, trying to cheer Naruto up.

"Yeah, I know right?" Naruto said, chuckling.

Sakura had wiped her eyes free of tears, and leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

"So why did you ditch your orange clothes?"

"It's a long story..." Naruto sighed.

"We have a lot of time." Sakura replied, nudging Naruto.

Naruto began to explain how he and Jiraiya were ambushed, and Naruto ran. How he ran into Itachi, and joined a criminal organization. Where he met his Uncle, Nagato, and made friends. Where he received his Sharingan. His Bijuu weapons, and his training.

Naruto finished the story there, not wanting to get into the details of what he's done while in the Akatsuki.

"That explains a lot..." Sakura quietly said.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied, resting his head on Sakura's.

"So, what's with you letting me be this close to me? Usually, you'd flip!"Naruto said, while laughing lightly.

"You saved me, came back in time to protect me, and to set things right. I don't think anyone else would even think of doing that." Sakura replied, laughing.

"Speaking of setting things right, I have to get my legacy back from my parents. The council has withheld it from me. This time, I think I'll use the Fire Daimyo to my advantage." Naruto commented, sighing again.

"What happened last time?" Sakura asked.

"My dad flipped, went Tailed Beast State, and decimated them with a Bijuu Bomb." Naruto replied, laughing.

"They deserve that!" Sakura added in, laughing. Sakura had wrapped her hand around Naruto's as they stared at the moon's reflection on the lake.

"So, how about we take things slow, and see where it goes from there. It may take awhile, but I really want to see if this is what my heart wants." Sakura said, while looking Naruto in the eyes.

"I have all the time in the world for you, Sakura-Chan." Naruto replied, giving Sakura a genuine smile.

-  
**Short, fast, and slightly fluffy. Yup. One more chapter down. The next chapter will go straight to them reporting back to the Leaf, about 10 minutes from the gate. A Jounin/Council meeting will take place, where the Fire Daimyo is present. It will be a large argument. And, something quite shocking will happen.**


	9. Setting Things Right

**New über fast upload :D Anyways, the Chunin Exams will take place AFTER this chapter.**

-  
The bridge building went off without a hitch. Gatoh actually turned himself in, in fear of Naruto. They were about 10 minutes outside of the main gate to the Leaf. Naruto and Sakura were making small talk, in what they would do for the upcoming vacation. Sasuke was as broody as ever, and Kakashi just kept to himself. Shocker there.

A large poof of smoke appeared in front of the team, as they stopped in their tracks.

A ten-man squad of ANBU were in front of them. A variety of masks covered their faces, as their ugly uniforms covered their bodies.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Danzo-Sama has called for you." The one in the front said, who wore a cat mask.

"Tell that old war hawk, that he can go kiss my ass." Naruto said, anything but amused.

"Dare you talk to him like that, demon!?" Another one shouted.

A large orange tail had appeared behind Naruto, smacking the out-bursting ANBU into a tree.

"I wouldn't call me that if I were you, unless you want to be Kyuubi food." Naruto said, in his now usual monotone voice.

The lead ANBU had appeared in front of Naruto, fist centimeters from his face. That was impossible to dodge, even for Naruto. Sakura watched as the ANBU followed through into...thin air?

Naruto was behind the ANBU, who had grabbed his collar, and threw him a good distance away.

The rest of the ANBU had dug into combat stances. Looks like they wanted a fight.

Naruto went through a small amount of hand seals.

"Wood Release: Forest Snare!" Naruto murmured, as small roots ensnared the ANBU squad's legs and arms, from deep within the ground.

A small clapping was heard from behind the ANBU, as Danzo made his way through his hopeless ANBU.

"Well done, Uzumaki. If only you had joined my ROOT program. Shame. Alas, I know of your intentions, your attempt at inheritance. I will stop you here, and now, fool." Danzo angrily stated.

Naruto started to chuckle. He knew all about his Sharingan seals. Still no match for his eyes.

"Something funny, demon?" Danzo asked, as he cracked his knuckles.

"I know all about your eyes, Danzo. But, do you know all about mine?" Naruto said with an evil grin, as his Perfect Mangekyō flared to life.

Danzo gasped, as had a look of pure concern on his face. How did this child have those eyes! Impossible!

"Now, since that ANBU over there is dead, and your about to be, I can use the Edo Tensai on your corpses, can't I? Guess I'll be brining Dad and Mom back early." Naruto said, as his Susano'o began to form. Poor Danzo.

"Naruto! That's enough!" A familiar voice boomed from beside Naruto.

The Sandaime had walked up to Danzo, giving him a look of disgust, while he took in Naruto. Interesting developments, these were.

Naruto de-activated his Susano'o, and stared the Sandaime in the eyes.

"REMEMBER!" Naruto boomed, as the Sandaime took in Naruto's memories.  
The Sandaime had looked at Naruto in pure amazement. This kid really did grow up to be something...

"Naruto, the Fire Daimyo is already on his way here about the issue. He was less than please when he heard Minato's son was withheld from his legacy." Sandaime said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm still bringing my Parents back, Gramps." Naruto said in all seriousness, before staring at Danzo.

"No need for that!" A new voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around for the surprise of his life. Itachi, Nagato, Minato, and Kushina stood there, panting heavily.

"Do you have...any...idea...how...hard...it...is...to...us e...the Flying...Thunder...God...to Travel...back...in...time!?" Minato panted.

"DAD! MOM! NAGATO! ITACHI!" Naruto yelled, as he knocked the small group over in a massive hug.

Sasuke showed pure anger on his face. What was Itachi doing here?

Sakura just smiled and the Yondaime and his Wife. Man, she was sure beautiful!

They just laughed and hugged each other, before Naruto had pulled them up with Chakra arms.

"Guys, what the heck are you doing here!" Naruto yelled, giddy as ever.

"Well, you re-made the Flying Thunder God seals in the past. That's what allowed me to adapt the Jutsu." Minato explained.

"I used an alternate dimension to bend Time-Space, so that I could walk through a portal to here. Just in time, it seems." Minato explained, his breath fully refreshed.

"Nice to see you too, Hiruzen!" Minato shouted overt do Hiruzen, who just had a gentle smile plastered onto his face.

Hiruzen just nodded in agreement.

A giant poof of smoke appeared behind Minato, as a dark burgundy Kyuubi sat, full size, in all it's unamused glory.

A poof to the side of Naruto revealed an orange Kyuubi, who seemed rather content.

And another poof to the side of Sakura, as a red Kyuubi sat, with a happy expression.

"What have I been reduced to?" Orange Kyuubi whined.

Minato and the others chuckled, as the look of despair filled orange Kyuubi's face.

Danzo, and the ANBU were more scared than Sasuke was weeks ago. Danzo began to back away, as Hiruzen was slightly stunned.

Danzo took off full blast running, putting as much distance between the Kyuubi trio and him as possible.

Sasuke was stunned, but this is Naruto we're talking about here. At this rate, the Shodaime could drop out of the sky, and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

Kakashi was still staring at his Sensei, in his now living glory.

"Sensei..." Kakashi quietly said.

Minato looked over to the shocked Kakashi, and smiled at him, giving him a nod.

Kakashi just nodded back, understanding that they could talk later.

Sakura and Kushina hopped up on the head of red Kyuubi, as Naruto, Nagato, and Itachi sat on orange Kyuubi's head.

Minato, Hiruzen, and Sasuke hopped up on burgundy Kyuubi's head, as the Kyuubi trio walked towards Konoha.

The trio arrived at the gate, where Hiruzen, and Minato just nodded at the gate guards, who promptly fainted. The Kyuubi Trio continued through the scared village, acting like this was supposed to be natural.

-  
Inside the council room. All clan heads present, all council members present minus Danzo, and Fire Daiymo present. (The Daiymo is slim in this fic.) Also, the Konoha 11 are present.

The room watched as the Kyuubi Trio walked through the village, towards the chamber room. Team Seven, plus the San and Yondaime were seen, and a some red heads, plus an older version of Sasuke.

The Kyuubi Trio stopped just feet away from the council room, as they disappeared, and the large group of people flashed in.

The Fire Daimyo walked over to Minato, and gave him a bro hug. A much needed one, at that.

"Good to see you to, Menma." Minato gleefully said to the Fire Daimyo.

Menma looked over to Naruto, who was a striking image of his father. He gave him a courteous smile, and greeted him.

The Konoha 11 were still frozen at the fact that the Yondaime and his Wife returned to life, and they all arrived on a Trio of Kyuubi.

Menma took his seat at the center of the meeting room, as Nagato, Kushina, Minato, and Naruto sat the Uzumaki head area.

"This meeting will now be called into session." Menma boomed, silencing the room for good measures.

"This meeting will discuss Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, his inheritance, and recent events." Menma continued.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I have a list of questions here, that were anonymously written from all the clan heads, and council members. I will only read these, so please do not get upset at me for some of them." Menma said, looking at Naruto.

Naruto nodded, ready to answer.

"Naruto, did you come from the future?"

"Yes."

"Do you know future events?"

"I only know of two that will happen. The future I am from ceases to exist, as I have changed the timeline already."

"Why did you come back?"

"To protect someone, and to make things right. I will not elaborate anything more about that."

"Are you a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?"

"Partly. There are two others, and I really can't be considered one."

"Who are the other two?"

"My Father, and..." Naruto said, while looking discreetly at Sakura, who nodded.

"Sakura Haruno."

"And why does she have it in her?"

"I will not answer."

"Is she in control?"

"I placed the seal on her. She is. And Kyuubi trusts her. Kyuubi wouldn't even try anything, as you saw us walking up."

"How many Jutsu can you preform?"

"Hundreds."

"How many elemental styles can you use? List them."

"I use releases."

"Wind Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, Wood Release, Boil Release, Particle Style, Lava Style, and Dark Release."

Everyone gasped. This kid had to be pulling a horrible prank, correct?

"Why can you use all of them?"

"Because I am the Rikudou Sennin." Naruto replied in all seriousness.

Another round of gasps.

"Are you in control of Kyuubi?"

"Yes."

"Do you intend to destroy the village?"

"In all honesty, I've considered it."

Now it was his parents turns to gasp.

"Will you?"

"No."

"Do you have the Sharingan?"

"Yes."

"How far have you matured them?"

"I can use the Mangekyō, Eternal Mangekyō, and the Perfect Eternal Mangekyō. Since I weakened myself coming back in time, I can only use the Three Tome, and the Perfect Form."

"Did you join the criminal organization, the Akatuski, who's old leader sent the Kyuubi after the village all those years ago?"

"Yes."

"How many people did you kill."

"Hundreds. Close to a thousand, I believe."

The room went dead silent. Naruto had joined the criminal organization behind the Kyuubi attack? And he killed that many people?

"That's the full list. I take it everyone is content with his answers?" Menma asked.

"Fire Daimyo-Sama, won't Naruto need to rebuild the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans? The Hyuuga have very good child-bearing women to offer." Hiashi stated, as Hinata blushed.

"Oh, hell no. The only kid I'd have is with Sakura-Chan. Take a walk, grandpa!" Naruto shouted. Sakura was blushing quite noticeably as Minato and Kushina sweat-dropped.

"There's your answer." Menma chuckled to Hiashi.

"This boy is more of a danger to the village now than ever! He knows a numerous amount of low-ranked Jutsu, which is just a nuisance to keep track of!" Koharu shouted.

"They aren't low ranked. Naruto used the Fire Release: Majestic Fire Destruction and Water Release: Tidal Barrier against Zabuza. I don't think those are low rank." Sasuke countered.

"Naruto has also mastered the Uzumaki style sealing Jutsu. He also has invented numerous of his own." Nagato spoke up.

"Naruto can can add up two elemental Jutsu to the Rasengan currently." Itachi also added in.

It was Minato's turn to raise an eyebrow. So he had finished his Jutsu.

"Naruto, your skills far surpass that of a Kage, safe to say." Hiruzen added in.

"Grandpa, I beat six Bijuu at once. I'm faster than old man Raikage, and beat Mei and Ohnoki at the same time." Naruto said in his annoying usual monotone voice.

Everyone started freaking out now. The kid had beat two Kage at the same time? Six Bijuu at the same time!?

"I just want to stay on Team Seven, and live my life the way it was supposed to be."

No one had time to react to what happened next.

Danzo had his sword inches away from slicing Naruto's head clean off.

No, not even Minato could move that fast.

But Naruto could.

Naruto raised his middle and index finger and blocked the sword with his fingers, still looking straight ahead of him.

A swirl of shadows appeared in front of Naruto. Xemnas. Bout' time he showed up.

Xemnas had placed a hand on top of Danzo's head, before Danzo collapsed.

Xemnas promptly disappeared, not wanting to drag on yet another long 20 questions session.

Naruto sighed, before running through hand-seals.

"Uzumaki Sealing Style: Bind!" Naruto muttered, before Danzo was bound by chains.

"So, are we good here?" Naruto said, as he stood up.

"There is the matter of who will be Hokage..." Choza stated.

"I'll take my position back. Also, no one else here is to let anyone know that Naruto, Sakura, and I are Jinchuriki's. Otherwise, have a good vacation!" Minato cheerfully said.

Naruto flashed over to Sakura, before disappearing with her.

They had re-appeared on top of the Fourth's head, looking out over Konoha.

"That was really sweet about what you said earlier." Sakura said, nudging Naruto.

Naruto blushed, before scratching the back of his head.

"It's the truth, ya know!" Naruto blurted out.

"So, where do you want to go for vacation, Naruto?"

Naruto pondered on the thought for a moment.

"There's a nice cabin out in the Fire Country. It's in a forest, and has a small lake near it. I think I'll head there." Naruto replied.

"You mean, WE." Sakura said, looking at Naruto.

"You'd really want to spend your vacation with me?" Naruto surprisingly asked. No one had ever wanted to spend a vacation with him. Naruto was nearly crying at this point.

Sakura, taking note of this, knew something was up.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked, while she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto looked at her with teary eyes, and a small meaningful grin.

"No one has ever wanted to spend vacation with me. I'm just, really happy." Naruto said, radiating relief.

Sakura gasped. Every year, Shinobi got 2 weeks off. That means Naruto hasn't had a vacation with someone in...

Six Years.

Sakura hugged him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Well, now you do, Naruto." She whispered into his ear.

The sun began to beautifully set on the horizon, perfectly tinting the clouds a beautiful red. A slight breeze blew by, as blossoms from a nearby Sakura tree blew past the couple. They continued to hug there, enjoying the silence. The normality. The comfort.

Minato, Kushina, Nagato, Hiruzen, and Itachi looked down at the couple, from the large tree they were all sitting in.

"I think Naruto finally accomplished his goal..." Nagato quietly said.

"He set things right." Minato added in.

-  
DONE. Already working on next chapter.


	10. My Understanding

**Ooooh. You kiddies weren't suspecting 2 ridiculously fast updates, were you?  
Tehehe relaxation vacation time!**

-  
Main gate of Konoha.

Naruto had already stopped at Sakura's house and put her luggage into a sealing scroll. Handy, these things were.

They began to walk out of the gate, Sakura slightly taking the lead.

Naruto ran through some hand seals, and bound Sakura's ankles together.

She yelped, as she began to fall forward. Naruto had caught her, and began carrying her bridal style.

"Kami, Naruto, way to scare me!" Sakura said, before slapping his arm.

"Sorry, just a precaution to make sure you don't have to walk to the cabin. It's vacation, and you shouldn't have to walk long distances." Naruto commented, with his usual grin.

Of course, Sakura had to blush at this. Naruto was such a sweet kid. And frankly, she could get used to this.

Naruto began to pick up speed, as the forest became a blur. Sakura was shocked at how fast they were moving. Suddenly, he stopped, sighing.

"I forgot I could fly..." Naruto said, sighing again.

"You can fly!?" Sakura screamed in excitement.

"Old man Tsuchikage taught me how to. It's simply, really." Naruto replied, as they began to lift off the ground, and took off at the same pace as Naruto was running.

Sakura was flipping at this point. She was flying! She looked down at the country below, looking at the scattered farmland, and small villages here and there. She saw a forest, with a small lake next to it, which was surrounded by forestry. Beautiful.

Naruto began to descend, as they landed right in front of the cabin, or small house, if you will.

It was made of dark wood, and the front had a spacious porch. There was another porch up above, which had two chairs, and a Chinese style umbrella. The main door had glass on it, giving easy visibility.

Naruto opened the door, still holding Sakura. The inside was absolutely gorgeous. It had light hardwood floor. The kitchen had a small island in it, with black granite countertops. It had tan tiles, with a desert red grout in it. It's funny how the little things stand out so much.

The living room had a large couch in it, which faced large windows that overlooked the lake. Naruto carried her down a short hallway, and opened the door to the bathroom.

More like bathhouse. It had a HUGE jet bath, and two sinks on one large vanity. There was a dial on the wall, which probably meant there were heated tiles.

Naruto had climbed up the stairs, where there was a small amount of space, which only had one door in front of it.

Naruto opened to a masterpiece.

The bedroom had a large queen size bed, but it looked like it was slightly smaller. There were decorative rugs, and a few dressers. There were wood slat closets, and a door that led to the outdoor porch.

Naruto set Sakura down in front of the bed, and made the ram seal. He undid the binds on Sakura's ankles, as she walked around the room, examining it.

She jumped over to Naruto, killing him with a massive hug.

"Best. Vacation. Ever." She said, giving Naruto a huge smile.  
This had to be the happiest moment in his life.

"Sakura-Chan, you just made my life by saying that." Naruto said, wiping away slight tears.

Sakura wiped a few tears off the bottom of his eye, and held her hand there, cupping his cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. Don't cry for me, ok? Promise?" Sakura soothingly said.

Naruto wiped the rest of his tears away, and gave a confident grin.

"Promise of a lifetime, believe it." He quietly answered, holding Sakura's chin up.

"We've had a lot of fluff moments lately, haven't we?" Naruto asked, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah..." Sakura replied, lost in Naruto's gaze.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Naruto asked, as he sat down on the bed.

"Well, I could go unpack my stuff, and you could find us some food? Sakura asked, sitting down next to Naruto.

"Sure. And this is vacation, Sakura-Chan, so ditch the Konoha clothes." Naruto replied with a sarcastic-ish tone.

Naruto stood up, and took off his cloak, as he threw it on the bed. He took off the shirt under it, leaving him half naked.

Sakura did he best to try and cover the slight nosebleed she was getting. She'd seen Sasuke shirtless before, but just the thought of a nosebleed was impossible.

Naruto had a rock, hard, chiseled, lightly framed, and quite appealing six pack.

Naruto turned his head to Sakura, looking at her in curiosity. She had her hand to her nose, and saw slight blood dripping between her fingers.

This was going to be fun...

Naruto faced Sakura, and did he best to flex the muscles in his chest, abs, and arms.

"Like what you see?"

Sakura's hand shot off her nose, as she flew to the back of the bed, seeing stars. Her face was a mad red, as she had a weak smile of 'that just happened' plastered on to her face.

Naruto reached into his pocket, and pulled out a storage scroll. He undid it slightly, and pulled a dark orange T-shirt with the Uzumaki clan logo on the sleeve of it. He effortlessly slid it on, as he took his pants off.

Sakura flew to the ceiling and back down.

Naruto had pulled out a pair of baggy white shorts, with a ring belt.

(Khaki style, but white. Baggy, but on the pant leg part. The ring belt is like those two half circle things you see some kids wear.)

"Naruto! What the hell!?" Sakura screamed, as she wiped the blood off her nose.

"Sorry, it was just too fun to pass up, Sakura-Chan." Naruto replied, as he put the scroll on the dresser.

"I'm going to go make us some food. Just let my clone unpack for you." Naruto said, as he made a Shadow Clone.

"What do you want me to do then?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Ero-Sennin should have some books on the bookshelf over there. They aren't his, so don't worry, nothing too perverted."

"Ero-Sennin?"

"Jiraiya of the Sannin. You know the one that writes those perverted Icha Icha books?"

"Oh." Sakura said, trying to hide her blush. She had all the books, too. Great.

Naruto walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. His clone began to unpack her stuff at breakneck speed, before poofing away.

Sakura made her way over to the large bookshelf, browsing the titles. She picked up a brown hardcover book, and looked at the title.

"The Rangers Apprentice." "Sounds good to me!" Sakura said, before she sat in a leather rocking chair in the corner of the room, and began to read. Quite an interesting story it was.

Eventually, an hour or so later, she was halfway through the book. A good book, no. Great book. A knock came on the door, as Sakura mumbled a "Yeah?"

Naruto opened the door, and leaned on the doorframe.

"Foods ready. Also, I though I told you to put some vacation clothes on!" Naruto said, noting that she hadn't changed.

Without another word, Naruto turned away, and faced the stairs, giving Sakura the go ahead.

Sakura began to look through her drawers, looking for something casual to wear.

She had reached in, and prayed for the best.

When she changed, she was quite pleased, at least for the circumstances.

She had a pair of white sweat shorts on. Pure white, not that white grayish crap. They were a little thin, but as soft as fleece. She had a red T-Shirt on, with an Uzumaki clan logo on the sleeve.

"It's ok to turn around now..." Sakura quietly said.

Naruto turned around, and let out a wide smile.

"You look great!" Naruto nearly yelled.

Sakura blushed again, before looking at the ground, and twirling her hair.

"T-thanks." Sakura quietly stuttered. Great, now Hinata has a twin...

"You coming?" Naruto said, as he extended his hand.

Sakura took his hand, as they came down the stairway holding hands.

They turned the corner to the kitchen, where Sakura gasped in surprise.

There was a buffet of food...

Pancakes, sandwiches, cookies, muffins, toast, bagels, eggs, and everything in-between was in the kitchen.

Sakura immediately sat down, and began to grab a bit of everything, as Naruto did the same.

-  
Half an hour of Uzumaki-Style eating  
-

Sakura was full. More than full. No one know how Naruto's such a good cook, and I don't think anyone will ever know.

"That was. The. Best. Meal. Ever." Sakura said, as she slumped in her chair, and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Glad you love my cooking, Sakura-Chan." Naruto replied, as he mimicked Sakura.

"So what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked, as two Mini-Kuramas poofed into the room. They ran out the door, and began to tussle in the large yard.

"Not go outside, that's for sure..." Naruto answered, as he sweat dropped at Kurama's antics.

"Well, it's about an hour to dark, so we have some time to kill." Sakura said, while she sat up.

"I could teach you some Jutsu, or something, but this is vacation, and I don't think you'd want to." Naruto said, as he sat up, and rested his head on his fist and slumped on the table.

"I don't mind!" Sakura shouted a little to fast, as she got giddy.

"I'll clean up the mess here, and teach you ummm. Well...there's...no, not enough chakra...WAIT!...no, you don't have enough control for that..." Naruto pondered aloud.

"How about we find out you Elemental Affinity?" Naruto said, perking up.

"Sure! Just...how do we do that?"

Naruto held out his open hand. "Channel chakra into my hand." Naruto answered, as he rolled his shoulders.

Sakura did as such, as Naruto nodded a few times.

"Well, it seems you can use Water and Wind!" Naruto shouted with excitement.

"So, now I will teach you Water Bullet Jutsu, and an amped Wind Style version of the Body Flicker!" Naruto said, finally being able to do something truly useful.

"Yay!" Sakura shouted, as she began to jump up and down.

-  
Outside  
-

Naruto already had gone through splitting a leaf in half, and moving flowing water with chakra only with Sakura. Which, she had accomplished both, in a good two hours or so.

She was working on the Hurricane Flicker, as Nartuo called it. It used much less chakra than the Body Flicker, and was twice as effective. She had gotten the measurement of chakra to teleport right, but had trouble fluctuating her chakra to match the wind, if there was any.

Naruto was off in the forest, working on some "dangerous Jutsu" Unknown to her, he was trying to add a third element to the Rasengan.

There was a large explosion in the forest, which immediately made Sakura's head snap. She began to run full speed into forest, where she came to a small clearing. Naruto was in a crater, his right arm nearly burned to a crisp.

She rushed over to him. He was breathing slowly, alive. His arm was all mutilated and purple. Something like that could never heal.

Naruto stood up suddenly, cringing. He looked down to his arm. Great. He'd have to use that headache of a technique. Frankly, he could barely remember it. Creation Rebirth, was it?

Naruto grudgingly formed the Tiger Seal, before a red circle on his forehead appeared, which started to frame his face, much like Tobirama's "mask" it outlined his eyes, as his right arm began to heal at a rapid rate. After about 20 seconds of sizzling, his arm was good as new. The markings retracted, as Naruto panted.

"What did you do to yourself!?" Sakura screamed in anger.

"I tried a new Jutsu. Or should I say tried to add a new element to my Rasengan." Naruto replied, as he calmed his breathing.

"Rasengan?" Sakura asked.

'_That's right, I haven't learned the Rasengan yet...' _Naruto thought.

Naruto formed a small blue orb of Chakra above his palm.

It quickly disappeared, as Naruto fell to his knees.

"Great, chakra exhaustion, just what you need on your vacation..." Naruto sarcastically noted.

"Here goes Naruto, once again ruining an important time. Joy." Naruto beat on himself.

"Don't beat yourself up. I'm sure Kurama can give you some." Sakura replied, trying to relieve Naruto.

As if on cue, Naruto entered his Chakra mode quickly, and exited it just as fast. Taking a sigh of relief, he stood up, and took Sakura's hand. In a yellow flash, they were in the living room of the cottage.

"You Baka! You still have exhaustion! You could kill yourself!" Sakura berated at Naruto.

Naruto got very serious at that moment. He gave Sakura a serious expression, as he stared her down.

"I will never die if you are still alive." Naruto said with all seriousness.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. This wasn't a joke. Or a prank. He cared for her. As if going back in time wasn't enough, now this!?

"I'm...sorry...I didn't mean to make it sound like that.." Sakura quietly said.

"It's ok. I still wanted you to know that. I really mean it, you know..." Naruto quietly responded.

"Anyways, it's getting late. Why don't you go ahead and take a bath? I can wait." Naruto commented, as he returned to his usual upbeat mood.

"Uh, sure..." Sakura quietly said, as she scuttled away towards the bathroom.

-  
Sakura had just got in the bath, and was enjoying herself. Naruto was sitting on the living room couch, next to Xemnas.  
-

"So. I'd have to say, things had turned out pretty great so far, Xemnas." Naruto said, as they watched the reflection of the moon on the lake.

"Naruto, you needn't show so much of your power. Remember, only Sakura, your parents, the Hokage, Nagato, Jiraiya, and Kakashi should know. You need to keep it down." Xemnas calmly said, in that deep voice of his.

The water on the lake began to ripple, as the wind slightly picked up.

Naruto sighed. Xemnas was right.

"Alright. I'll stick to the lower class Jutsu. Same goes for Sakura. I'll only teach her one advanced technique that could save her life..." Naruto agreed.

"Which one is that?" Xemnas asked, as his curiosity perked.

"The Flying Thunder God Technique."

"That seems doable...And you should keep an eye on her, Naruto..." Xemnas warned.

"I sense a fear, and a darkness growing within her. Most likely caused by Sasuke."

"Alright...I'll keep an eye on her." Naruto agreed, as he slumped into the chair.

"Sleep good, Naruto." Xemnas said as he vanished into darkness.

Naruto heard a small pitter patter of footsteps, as Sakura sat herself down on the couch next to Naruto.

"Alright, I saved some hot water for you, Naruto. I'll sleep on the couch, I mean, you already done enough for me." Sakura shyly said.

"Not a chance in Hell, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto disagreed.

"I* will take the couch. You deserve the bed!" Naruto argued.

Sakura, noting that Naruto won't back down, just nodded her head in compliance.

Sakura slumped into the couch, and watched the moon, as Naruto went to go take a bath.

-  
-After Naruto's bath. **_NOTE: Listen to My Understanding by Of Mice & Men for this next part. Everything will make more sense. It's a slow, non-screamo song. Wait for the drop/guitar part to come in, before reading Naruto's rant. Please and Thank you!_**  
-

Naruto walked back out into the Living Room, where Sakura was resting her head on the arm of the couch, fast asleep. Naruto gently scooped her up, as he began to walk up the stairs.

He opened the door to the master bedroom, as he pulled the covers back on the bed, setting Sakura inside them. He pulled the covers over her, as he went to the end of the bed. He gently lifted her feet up, as he wrapped the sheet, and comforter around them. Sakura stirred in bed gently, as she snuggled in more.

**_(RANT BELOW V)_**

Content, Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, before whispering,

"I'm glad I came back. I'm glad were spending time together. I'm happy your happy. I'm happy that we can just be alone. I'm glad you don't hate me, like the rest of the village. I'm always happy to be around you. I love you, and nothing will change that. I love your long hair. I love those emerald eyes of yours. I love your voice, one that gives me hope. I love your personality. It reminds me of my mom. The personality that says I get worried about you, that I care. It really means a lot to me. Goodnight, Sakura-Hime."

-  
**Touching song :3 Anyways, thank you for all the favorites and follows! It's great to see my inbox flooded! :3 anyways, guests/ people who don't have an account, can do this to.**

**Review, answering this slight poll.**

**Q: Should I do a chapter for each day of vacation? (13 More)  
Note: The next chapter will be day 2 of Vacation, for sure.**


	11. Nightmares

**Decided. I will do 2* more chapters of vacation, this being one. They'll be rather short, making around 1.5-2.0k words. After vacation, Naruto and Sakura train for the Chuunin exams, where Sakura learns a special technique..**

Naruto quietly shut the door to the bedroom, as he walked down into the living room, where he plopped down on the couch.

Sakura was awake as soon as Naruto had walked into the living room. She heard every single word he said, and felt everything he did. She was silently crying. Crying tears of joy, and those of sadness. The village had really done a lot to him. And she was the reason why it didn't break him. He had loved her with all his heart. How could anyone feel those emotions at such a young age?

Why?

That was the last question Sakura thought of, before falling asleep.

-  
2 hours later

Sakura was tossing and turning violently in her sleep. She wasn't sweating too bad, but it was definitely visible. She keep tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare. About a certain future event.

"NO!" Sakura had screamed out, as she was crying, and still violently shaking in her sleep.

Naruto was in the room in a flash, as he looked at Sakura. She was crying, sweating, screaming, kicking, and tossing and turning violently. One hell of a nightmare...or one nightmare of hell...

"NARUTO! SAVE ME! PLEASE! SASUKE! STOP!" Sakura had screamed again.

Naruto had immediately hugged Sakura, as she trembled violently in his arms.

-  
Sakura had opened her eyes instantly, as she pulled back to look at Naruto. He was holding her close, with a true look of concern on his face. She burst out crying, as she grabbed Naruto's shirt, and began to cry on him, still shaking. Naruto just held her close, and stoked the back of her long hair, soothing her.

After about five or so minutes of calming her down, Sakura had sat down on the bed, eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Naruto..." Sakura quietly said.

Naruto sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, while he rested his chin on her head.

"Don't worry about it...I'm the one who should be sorry, after showing you that..." Naruto quietly berated.

"No, it's ok...I know what type of person Sasuke is now...and what kind of person you are."

"What kind of person am I, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Someone who is strong-willed. Someone who endures. Someone who protects those precious to him. Someone who can't fake feelings. Someone strong and compassionate. Someone caring. Someone who's a Baka, at most times, but always pulls through."

"But I'm your Baka." Naruto cooly added in.

"The one and only..." Sakura finished.

"Do you mind staying in here tonight? Just, don't do anything messed up ok? I'm still really scared..." Sakura said, trembling slightly. Of course she was scared. Imagine seeing something horrible happen to you, in the future.

"Anything for you." Naruto replied, as he began to tuck Sakura in, and lay in bed.

"Good night Naruto...thank you..." Sakura quietly said.

"Good night, Sakura-Chan, and anytime. And hey. Don't be afraid. I'm right here. No one will hurt you while I still have an ounce of breath in my body." Naruto quietly responded, as the duo fell asleep.

-  
Noon  
-

Naruto had fluttered his eyes open slowly, adjusting the the bright light shining down on the bed from the outside high noon sun. He felt something heavy on him, as he laid flat on his back. Sakura was nearly on top of him. Her head resting on his chest, while one of her arms was wrapped underneath his, as she lightly held the back of head, while the other wrapped around his waist.

"If only it could be like this every morning..." Naruto quietly whispered to himself, as Naruto felt Sakura shift, nuzzling her head into his chest, and wrapping his waist tighter. Her eyes gently opened and closed, before they finally opened. She was latched on to Naruto, as her head slowly rose, and slowly fell to Naruto's breathing. She was very scared last night, so it's expected, right?

Naruto just have a small grin down at her.

"Morning, Sakura-Chan." Naruto, said, as he deeply yawned. His fingers began to comb through her hair, lightly undoing any knots that existed.

"Umm...morning, Naruto..." Sakura, shyly said, as she continued to lay on him.

"So, what do you want to do today? Sailing? Frisbee?" Naruto began to ask.

"Those both sound great to me. And uh...thanks...for...everything..." Sakura quietly added in.

"Alright. And don't keep thanking me. I told you I'd be there for you, ok?" Naruto replied, as he continued to stoke Sakura's hair.

"Alright. Let's eat, then go sailing." Naruto said, as he sat up, pulling Sakura up with him.

-  
After another Uzumaki breakfast.

Naruto had Changed into a pair of dark orange and black swim trunks, as Sakura sported a red two-piece bikini. Nothing revealing, of course. Of course Sakura still had to cover her nose slightly, but nothing compared to Naruto's skyrocket after Sakura walked up to him.

There was a medium sized sail boat that was tied to the dock. It was white, with blue accent. The sail read 420, symbolizing its size.

After an hour of light tacking and jibing out on the lake, a strong gust of wind came by. Naruto tightened the main sail, as he sat on the edge of the boat, leaning back. A lot.

"Sakura, Hike out!" Naruto yelled to Sakura, as the boat began to tip opposite of Naruto. Sakura had began to hike out, as the duo began to bend their backs backwards, going as far as possible. The gust began to die down, as they pulled back in, and continued to gently sail along.

Another three hours had passed until the duo docked, and disembarked from the boat. They were just slightly sore, but had a great time overall.

"Who know that could be so much fun?" Sakura asked, as she stretched her muscles around, which earned another nosebleed from Naruto. It was around 6:00 PM, and the sun was beginning to make its long descent towards the horizon.

"I'm glad you had a great time, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto excitedly said, before beaming one of his grins, as was his nature.

Sakura walked up to him, and give him a small kiss on the cheek, before whispering a "thank you" in his ear.

Naruto gave her a hug, as a few tears streamed down his face.

"No one has ever wanted to willingly spend time with me like this. I'm just so..."

"Happy?" Sakura finished for him.

"...Yeah..." Naruto replied, as he broke the hug.

-  
It was decided Naruto would stay in the bedroom with Sakura, just incase of her nightmares.

It was around 1:00 AM, before Sakura began to sweat and pant. She began to toss and turn, volatility increase with every passing moment. Naruto was awake in an instant, hugging her, and gently rocking the trembling girl. She slowly stopped, before she unconsciously wrapped her arms around Naruto.

The duo once again set off to sleep, content.

The days passed by, as Naruto and Sakura did a numerous amount of things. From Sailing, frisbee, relaxing, and even Naruto sharing a story of when he was training with Konan and Hidan, and they got into a massive fight. There were 3 days left in vacation, and frankly, Sakura never wanted it to end. She enjoyed Naruto's company. Him always complementing and praising her. Helping her through her nightmares, which were nearly nonexistent now.

Naruto had also trained Sakura in building her Chakra reserves. Kurama gladly gave her his power, increasing her Chakra reserves, which could be compared to 3 quarters of Naruto's reserves, minus Kurama, and Xemnas' power added in. Learning Shadow Clones was as easy as when Naruto first learned it. Sakura could use around 100 clones, if she emptied her reserves.

Their bond had grew significantly. They were more relaxed around each other. Sakura had told Naruto numerous times how much of a better friend he was than Ino. (As an off topic comparison, you could consider it around as much as it was before Naruto vs Orochimaru.)

Vacation had turned into the perfect team bonding.  
And it would only last 3 more days.  
-

**OOOH, Fast update. :3 anyways, expect the next chapter Monday? Tuesday? Maybe even sooner if I'm not a Kakashi.**


	12. Demon

**Ooooh. Next few chapters figured out!**

-  
The last week and couple of days had been great. Naruto and Sakura had gone sailing nearly everyday, and her nightmares were gone, thanks to a certain someone. There was three days left, including this one, and there was nothing left to do anymore.

"So, what do you want to do today, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"We could start heading back to the village. Everything is kinda old now..." Sakura mumbled.

"Well, if that's what you want. Let's go pack up and head...home..." Naruto quietly said, especially on the last word...

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want to home. I wish we could just stay out here together. No killing. No death. Just...us..." Naruto sadly said, as he stared out at the lake.

"It is nice out here. I wouldn't mind it. But, we have our duties as Ninja..." Sakura agreed, reassuring Naruto.

"Yeah. C'mon. Lets pack up and head home." Naruto said, dropping the topic.

It took the duo around 10 minutes to pack up, and lock up the cabin. They were standing outside of it now, giving it one last look before returning to the village.

"Do you just want to teleport back?" Naruto asked.

"Eh. I guess..." Sakura replied, as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

-  
The village front gate

Naruto and Sakura reappeared right outside the front gate, their expressions showing that of dismay.

They walked through the front, as Naruto just nodded towards the gate guards. The duo continued to walk through the Main Street of Konoha.

"So I'll see you in 2 days?" Naruto shyly asked, acting completely out of character.

"Yeah. Thanks again for the vacation...it was great." Sakura happily replied before giving Naruto a quick hug, and walking towards her house.

As if on que, Kakashi poofed in next to Naruto.

"Yo." Kakashi stated, not even looking up from his orange book.

"Hey..." Naruto replied, feeling slightly bummed about recent events,

"So, what are you planning to do for the Chunin exams next month?" Kakashi asked, peaking Naruto's interest.

"I'm going to work on a few new Jutsu I've been developing. Maybe work on Sage Mode." Naruto stated.

Kakashi coughed. This kid knew _Senjutsu_?

"You know Senjutsu?" Kakashi asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm off for 30 days." Naruto said, as he flashed off to Kami knows where now.

-  
Sakura's house.

Sakura had opened the door to her house, walking into the living room, where her parents were watching TV.

"I'm home." Sakura said, grabbing their attention.

Sakura's mother immediately shot up and killed her daughter with a hug.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Her mother screamed.

Now Sakura was dumbfounded. She spent 3 days going over it with her parents!

"What do you mean where have I been? I've been with Naruto on vacation!" Sakura yelled back.

"That _DEMON_!? What did he do to you? That monster isn't inside you now, is it?" Her father screamed.

"Well...how did you guys forget?" Sakura quietly asked, as she pulled her shirt up, and a seal appeared.

"Your! He made you a demon!" Her mother shouted.

"We're not demons!" Sakura shouted back.

Sakura's mother had slapped Sakura across the face, knocking her down to the ground.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DEMON!" Sakura's mother roared, as Sakura scurried out of her house, crying.

-  
Naruto had been walking back to Sakura's house, due to him forgetting a sealing scroll with her. Something pink crashed into him, as he fell to the ground.

He looked up to see a crying Sakura hugging him.

"Naruto! They kicked me out! The called me a demon! They! They! They!" Sakura said, as her breathing became uneasy.

Naruto stood up, helping Sakura up, and hugging her back.

"I was just leaving to go train for the Chunin exams. Our team is already qualified for the finals, so..." Naruto trailed off,

"As long as it's away from this place!" Sakura yelled, gripping Naruto even tighter.

"Why do these have to happen to the most innocent of people." Naruto whispered to himself.

"Alight let's stop by the office and tell my dad we're going again." Naruto said, as Sakura nodded, wiping her tears away.

-  
Hokage's office.

Naruto and Sakura flashed into the room, startling the Sandaime, Yondaime, and Kushina.

"We're going out for a training trip. About 30 days or so." Naruto stated, as he began to walk off.

"You just got back, and now your going again?" Kushina worriedly asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Naruto asked, as he turned around.

"Because we're your parents and we want what's best for you. You should at least stay-" Minato was cut off.

"_Want what's best for me_?" Naruto angrily asked.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have sealed Kurama into me! Maybe I could have grown up with parents! Not have gotten beaten the shit out of on every single one of my birthdays! Maybe, I wouldn't have had to seal Kurama into Sakura to save her! Come say that when her parents don't call her a demon and kick her out of her own HOUSE!"

"You haven't done ANYTHING for me! I learned the Rasengan from Jiraiya, not you. I learned your Jutsu from Itachi and Nagato! Not you!" Naruto said, looking at his father.

His face snapped to his mother.

"I learned about my heritage from Nagato and Kurama, not you! I learned my clans sealing Jutsu from Nagato, not you! You haven't done anything for me! How can you two call yourselves parents!" Naruto screamed.

And just to make things worse, Sakura's parents just entered the room. Great. Just. Great.

"Minato! Why is that demon inside my daughter!?" Suzaku yelled.

"Because I did it to save her life." Naruto replied, eyeing Suzaku down with pure anger.

"Great! So now this Demon made my daughter one!" Suzaku yelled, eyeing Naruto down.

Naruto was furious at this point. Jinchuriki are human beings! Not tools of war, not demons, HUMAN BEINGS!

Minato, Kushina, and everyone in the room except for Naruto and Sakura were arguing now. Demon this, demon that, fall to the darkness, evil this, death that, worthless that, traitor this. Piece of shit that, not my daughter this.

"ENOUGH!" Sakura yelled, while looking down. The room went silent.

"I don't blame Naruto for putting Kurama inside me. He saved my life, and came back in time to protect me! My own parents won't even support me, when another Jinchuriki's parents will! We're human beings! We have emotions! And every one just throws them out the window! I can't take it anymore!" Sakura yelled, while crying.

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Let's go, Naruto..." Sakura quietly said.

"I hate _all_ of you people..." Naruto said furiously yelled, before flashing off.

On top of some mountain, with small house overlooking the valley below.

"Are you alright, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto quietly asked.

"Naruto, I can't handle it. My parents will tell everyone he's inside me. The village will hate us. Sasuke will rape me in the future, and he doesn't even know it..." Sakura quietly said, as she hugged Naruto.

"No one will hate you. Sasuke won't lay a finger on you, ok?"

Sakura nodded, before breaking the hug.

"Alright. In the next 30 days, I'm going to completely screw up our timeline. I'm training you to learn almost everything I know. From Taijutsu, Summoning, Tailed Beast State and Chakra mode, Water and Wind style Jutsu. I'm going to make you strong Sakura-Chan." Naruto determinedly said.

Sakura smiled, and nodded.

"We start now." Naruto grinned, as he dropped into a Taijutsu stance.

Sakura did the same, as they charged at each other.

-  
**Expect a fast update for the next chapter. Note, the Chunin exams will take place in a large, open field, not an arena.**


	13. You have me!

**o-o FAST UPDATE! :D**

The Chunin Exams were in its finals now. Sasuke had just beaten Neji, but only by having slightly more stamina. It took place in a massive field, with no cover whatsoever.

"The next match will be Sakura Haruno VS Gaara. Will both contestants step onto the field?" The referee yelled.

Gaara casually walked up to the referee, nodding that he was ready.

"Will Sakura Haruno please enter the field?" The ref called out once more.

Suddenly, a trident shaped kunai landed a good 5 feet away from Gaara, as Sakura and Naruto appeared, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it, except for Naruto's, who had a more intricate design to it.

"Be careful. I expect he'll go full on Shukaku." Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear, as she nodded. Giving Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek, Naruto walked over to the bleachers, and sat down next a beat up Sasuke. Placing a hand on his forehead, Sasuke's wounds began to disappear, as he felt his strength returning.

"Begin." The ref called, before jumping out of the way.

Gaara wasted no time in charging at Sakura, fist cocked. Throwing his fist at her, Sakura merely caught it, and kicked Gaara in the side, sending him flying.

Gaara charged again, as the two were caught up in a Taijutsu battle. Gaara was keeping up with Sakura, surprisingly. The two broke apart, neither breaking a sweat.

"You are fairly good, Sakura. It's shame I'll have to kill you, just like I have numerous others." Gaara stated, trying to intimidate Sakura.

"Go ahead and try." Sakura stated, as a massive wave of sand began to charge at her, from behind Gaara.

Sakura went through a small amount of hand seals.

"Wind Release: Gale Force Hurricane!" Sakura cried, as Gale Force winds pushed the sand back, keeping the sand at bay. Sand began to rise up under Sakura, trapping her ankles. Looking at the Kunai that was still in the ground, she smirked at Gaara, before disappearing in a small yellow flash.

Gaara looked stunned. No one had escaped his sand before. Sakura reappeared next to the Kunai, before picking it up, and putting it inside he cloak.

Gaara's temper was growing. He encased himself in sand, as he began to call upon Shukaku.

Sakura knew what Gaara was doing. There was no way she could break that defense. Naruto, maybe, but wind and water releases aren't used for offense that much.

She would have to fight Shukaku at this rate.

Sakura began to play out possibilities in her head.

_'I can't summon Gambunta yet. I've already used too much Chakra...'_

_'Naruto didn't finish teaching me any Senjutsu, except for Frog Fu basics...'_

_'My Wind and Water releases aren't effective against sand...'_

_'I can't superheat the sand...'_

_'The Chakra mode won't have enough strength to break the sand. I'd run out of Chakra too fast...'_

_'I could use the Tailed Beast State...but I can only manage that for a few minutes, I'd have to beat Shukaku in that amount of time...it seems like the most logical thing to do at this point..._

Gaara emerged from the "Sand Ball" In his half transformed state.

"Prepare to die!" Gaara yelled with a murderous grin.

At breakneck speed, Sakura was crushed against the ground, Gaara's massive sand hand pinning her down.

_'I'm not perfect at teleporting father away from the kunai, but I'll have to try...'_  
Sakura disappeared in another yellow flash, panting. Nearly out of chakra, needing to end this fast.

Gaara began to transform even more, as the full-fledged Shukaku came out.

"HAHAHAHA! FINALLY FREE!" Shukaku roared, laughing.

Sakura went into to the Kurama cloak, as the Tailed Beast State started to emerge.

Sakura was in the full Tailed Beast State, and already pounding on Shukaku.

Shukaku had fallen backwards, as the Tailed Beast State disappeared.

"No! Not now!" Sakura cursed to herself, as she fell to one knee.

Shukaku rose back up, grinning murderously at Sakura, who was all out of Chakra.

He rose his fist, and slammed it down on Sakura.

Naruto stood up, frozen. He could of saved her. He could of...he...

Naruto wasted no time in going into his Seven Tails state, as he began to unleash upon Shukaku. He quickly switched to the Tailed Beast State, before throwing Shukaku up nearly a mile high.

Charging a Tailed Beast Bomb, he shot it off at Shukaku, as Shukaku took the full impact.

Naruto rushed over to Sakura, as the Tailed Beast Cloak vanished. She was bruised and bloodied pretty bad, and nothing was broken. Thankfully, she was still conscious.

"Hey..." She quietly said. Smiling.

"Hey you..." Naruto replied back, as he picked Sakura up in his arms. Pressing a finger to her forehead, Naruto began to heal Sakura. Her wounds disappeared, as her strength returned.

He brought Sakura over to Sasuke, and sat her down next to him. Kakashi was there in an instant, checking the two over.

"Well...the match is...well... I'm not sure what that counts as, so I'll call it a disqualification for using a...Bijuu uncontrollably? The ref confusedly tried to figure out.

"The winner is Sakura Haruno!" The ref shouted, as cheers erupted from the bleachers.

Gaara was still falling from the sky, as a transparent tail from Sakura caught him before he hit the ground, and gently set him down next to Kankuro and Temari.

Naruto flashed over to the 4th Kazekage, and teleported to the middle of the ring.

"KAI!" Naruto yelled, as Orochimaru's henge wore off.

"How dare you foil my plan, brat!" Orochimaru hissed.

"Orochimaru. I challenge you to a fight." Naruto monotonously stated, staring Orochimaru down.

"Oh, you do now? Then let's begin..." Orochimaru slyly said, as he and Naruto began an intense Taijutsu battle.

"Where did you learn that style from, boy?" Orochimaru asked as the two continued their battle.

"It's called Frog Fu. I learned it from a...friend..." Naruto replied, choosing his words carefully.

The battle continued on, as Naruto easily parried Orochimaru's strikes, and got a good few hits in as well.

"I don't know how a Gennin could keep up with me for so long." Orochimaru stated.

"Wood Release: Deep Forest Emergence!" Naruto cried, as massive forest roots began to form around the field. Orochimaru was jumping from tree to tree, root to root, avoiding Naruto's high class Jutsu.

"I win." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Lava Release: Magma Of A Thousand Hells!" Naruto cried, as lava enveloped the recently created forest.

"Water Release: Arctic Wave!" Naruto cried again, as the lava solidified, molding the destroyed forest.

Orochimaru was in front of Naruto, his legs and arms modeled in place.

"Now, I am going to end this." Naruto coldly replied, as he formed a Rasengan.

A high pitched whizzing sound formed, as the Rasengan turned into a wind style Rasenshuriken. Water began to form around the core, and the blade edges, as the Rasenshuriken began more solidified. Fire began to take in the space of the Shuriken blades, as the water outlined the fire. Lightning sizzled around the edges of the Shuriken, making a circle around the blade.

"Die."

Naruto flung the Elemental Rasengan at Orochimaru, who took the full on hit. All of the elements collided on him, as a massive explosion destroyed Orochimaru.

Naruto had breathed deeply, as he calmed himself. Now, Sasuke would never hurt Sakura in the future. She was safe.

Minato, Kushina, Itachi, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Sakura, her parents, and Kakashi all jumped around Naruto.

"I take it I won." Naruto coldly said, as he didn't even as much as glance at his parents.

"Yeah, you did." Sakura said, smiling at Naruto.

"Alright. Let's go, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said, as he took Sakura's hand.

"Where exactly do you think your going, Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Wherever the road takes us." Naruto said.

**(Note: I have found the real names of Sakura's parents, thanks to Grimmjaw. :D)**

"Sakura, it wasn't us who did that to you back then..." Sakura's mother said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, tears threatening to fall.

"A pair of Sound-Nin infiltrated the village, in an attempt to get you two out of it. Which, worked. What you saw was a henge of us." Kizashi explained.

"Sweetie, we are so sorry that happened." Mebuki said, as she and Sakura hugged, while Kizashi joined in.

Naruto smiled a sad smile, as he began to walk away.

"Naruto..." Kushina quietly said.

Naruto continued to walk, as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"So, Forehead, what have you been doing for the past 2 months!? A curious Ino asked, who literally popped up out of nowhere.

"Sailing, Training, Spending time with Naruto. Not much." Sakura answered.

"Oooh, someone's been having some fun with blondie? Ino teased.

"Not really, other than the fact we've been sleeping in the same bed every night for the past 2 months." Sakura answered, which made Ino promptly faint.

"YOU TWO WHAT!?" Everyone screamed.

"Anyways, I'll be home tonight. I don't know about Naruto though. He's still pretty uneasy..." Sakura said, as she disappeared in a yellow flash.

-  
On the 4ths Head.

Naruto was sitting on the 4ths head, his head resting on his knees, watching the village. It wasn't too hot out today, and there was a cool breeze.

Sakura sat down next to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...I just feel like I have nothing left to do now..." Naruto said.

Sakura stood up, and pulled Naruto up with her, as she stared up at him. He was taller than her by _inches_. Which had set Sakura off, a lot. But she always found it cute that he was taller than her.

"Don't ever say that! Do you know how much you've done for me!?" Sakura yelled.

"I know it's just... I feel alone..." Naruto replied sadly.

"You are not alone Naruto Uzumaki! You have me!" Sakura replied.

"Sakura-Chan...I...don't know what to say..." Naruto said.

"I already know what you would say, Naruto. I heard every single word the one night in vacation. The one where you kissed my forehead. And confessed." Sakura said, lowering her tone.

"You did!?" Naruto nearly shouted.

"And I..."

"I..."

"I love you too..." Sakura said with a small smile, while looking at Naruto.

"You do?" Naruto quietly asked with a smile.

"I do." Sakura replied.

"Then..." Naruto trailed off, as he got down on one knee, and pulled out a small velvet box.

Sakura gasped, and began to smile, as small tears flowed down her face.

He opened and presented it to Sakura. It was a wedding ring, which had a small Diamond in the middle, surrounded by many small other ones. There was a row of diamonds that wrapped all the way around the ring, and connected back to the main center diamond.

"Sakura-Chan, there's nobody else that I could protect or love more than you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, no matter what."

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh...Naruto...of course I will!" Sakura said, with small tears forming.

Naruto slid the ring on, which was a perfect fit. He stood up and looked Sakura in the eyes, before grabbing her waist and pulling her close. Sakura placed her hands around his neck.

And they kissed.

Naruto and Sakura shared their first kiss, in absolute bliss. They slowly pulled apart, as they smiled at each other.

Unknown to them, the Konoha 11, Sandaime, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura's parents, and Itachi were all watching from the tree branch. Quite the infamous and gossip getting tree that was.

Minato and Kushina were crying silent tears of joy, as well as Kakashi, Hiruzen, and Sakura's parents. Xemnas was siting on the edge of the branch, smiling at the couple.

Naruto pulled another ring out of his pocket, and placed it in Sakura's hand. It was identical to Sakura's, and just around the same size. She held Naruto's hand up, as she placed it on his hand.

"Let's go home." Naruto said, as he took both her hands.

"Yeah..." Sakura dreamily stated, before the duo began to walk home.

"Our boy is all grown up now, Minato-Kun..." Kushina said, while wiping her tears away.

"He sure is, Kushina-Hime..." Minato replied, as he held Kushina's hand in his.

"Boy, Naruto is sure a lucky kid..." Kiba said, while Akamaru woofed in agreement.

"Sakura is the luckiest girl alive right now..." Ino said.

"Yeah..." Tenten agreed.

"Let's leave the kids the house tonight.." Minato said, nudging Kushina, who just giggled.

Things were finally starting to become right...

**SUCH A FAST UPDATE! AHHHH!**

**No, I will NOT end this here!**

**Also, I apologize for Godding Naruto! I didn't mean to! For now, I'll tone him down.**

**Roxas out!**


	14. Brother and Sister

**Had some writers block. :/ also,  
SHOUTOUT TO Sasuke Should Die. Check out his newest fic!**

Naruto and Sakura were holding hands, walking down the Main Street of the village. The sun was still out a bit, and both were happy as can be.

"So. Where do you want to have the wedding?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pondered on the thought for a moment. "Maybe at the cabin?" She replied, leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I thought about that too. It seems a little far out though. What about on top of the monument?" Naruto asked. Oh boy, this would take a while.

Sakura thought about it for a bit. It sounded like a good idea, except for the villagers. The oh so great villagers.

"What about the villagers Naruto? They'd probably ruin it." Sakura countered. As much as that was a perfect place to have it, the villagers would ruin it.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied, a sadness encumbering his voice.

"Hey, chin up. We'll find someplace, ok?" Sakura told Naruto, nudging him slightly.

"Yeah your right. Getting married to you is the best anyways. Naruto said, kissing Sakura on the side of her head.

Sakura let out a small giggle. Naruto could be such a romantic at times. While he never really showed it behind that mask of his, he was. He could care a lot, depending on who or what it was. Practically the definition of a good person.

"So, when* exactly do you want to have the wedding?" Naruto asked.

Another pondering thought.

"How about in May of next year?" Sakura asked, as they turned a corner.

"It's already July right now. That sounds pretty good to me!" Naruto said with a grin.

"So, go on home, put on something really nice, and I'll pick you up in 2 hours." Naruto said, as he looked at Sakura.

"Ummmm. Ok." Sakura said, before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek, and building hopping away.

Naruto held his hand to where Sakura kissed him. He smiled a small smile, and watched Sakura hop away, long pink hair trailing in the wind. Turning around, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

-  
Sakura was bouncing around her room like a maniac. She was getting married!

A knock came upon her window, as Ino hung from the windowsill. Opening the window, she let Ino in.

"Eeeeep!" Sakura Eeeped, as she couldn't contain her excitement no matter what.

"Ino-Pig, guess what!?" Sakura yelled, giving Ino a close up smile.

"What!? I haven't seen you this excited in forever!" Ino shouted back, as her excitement was aroused.

Sakura held up her hand for Ino to see a very pretty, and VERY expensive wedding ring. Ino looked flabbergasted. No way she could be getting married at the age of 14!

"Your ENGAGED!?" Ino shouted, deafening the Konoha village.

-  
Out behind some bathhouse, an old white hair pervert sneezed.

"Oh boy. Something romantic is going on." Jiraiya said with a perverted giggle.

"YEAH!" Sakura shouted, as she tried to get her ears to function once more. Why did Ino have to yell and make a big deal out of everything!?

"So, who are you getting married to? Sasuke-Kun!?" Ino dreamily said.

"Hell No!" Sakura replied, utterly shocking Ino, who promptly fell over. Getting back up, she straightened out her skirt.

"Then who is it?" Ino asked, her curiosity killing her.

"Well, he's one of the strongest Shinobi we know. He's smart, fast, and resourceful. He pulls pranks, and lives with a fox." Sakura said, utterly teasing Ino.

"Kiba!?" Ino shouted in disgust. Figures that Forehead-Girl would marry mutt boy.

"NO!"

A small blush crept up Sakura's face, as she smiled.

"I'm marrying Naruto." Sakura said, which made Ino faint. Slapping her awake, Ino shot up.

"No questions or comments. He just told me to get ready, and wear something REALLY nice." Sakura giddily said.

"And I have nothing to wear!" Sakura shouted, as she looked her closet over. Not even one informal kimono, or dress, or anything!

"Wait! I have an idea of who could help!" Ino shouted, as she jumped out the open window. Sakura sighed, before sitting down on her bed in defeat.

Namikaze compound.

Naruto was happy as can be. He was getting married to the girl of his dreams, how much better does it get than that? He was going to take her to the most expensive restaurant in the village, the Dancing Dragon.

His first date with Sakura. Ever.

Ino had returned with help  
-

Sakura was pacing around in her room, when Ino and Kushina jumped through the window. Kushina was carrying a HUGE amount of dresses.

"Kushina-San!" Sakura happily said, as she hugged the woman. Kushina chuckled, as she hugged her daughter-in-law back.

"Pick a dress, Sakura!" Kushina happily said, as she laid out an assortment of dresses. Kushina had come prepared. Very prepared.

"I think I found my dress..." Sakura said, as she showed it to Kushina, who smiled and nodded approvingly.

Naruto was wearing a white shirt, with a black jacket, topped off with an orange tie. He was walking to Sakura's house, for a surprise dinner date. Walking up the steps to her house, he knocked on the door.

Mebuki opened the door, and greeted Naruto. He entered the spacious two story house, and waited in the living room, which the stairs to the second floor were.

He heard a soft pitter patter of footsteps, followed by tiny creaks. She was coming.

Naruto's jaw dropped, as he stared at Sakura.

She was wearing a long red silk Chinese style dress, that more than modestly hugged her curves. It fell slightly past her knee on her right side, and just above her ankle on the left. Golden floral designs decorated the dress all over. The dress split a few inches below the right side of her waist, showing off slim legs. It cut short, just extending slightly over her shoulders. It formed a V-Neck in a non traditional Chinese style dress, showing off the slightest amount of cleavage.

Her hair had be done in vertical curls at the bottom, and her hair now had a side swept bangs straight covering her forehead. A light amount of lipstick was on her lips, as she had a very dark eyeliner and mascara on. Nothing overboard, but it definitely brought out her eyes. She had small red heels on, as she smiled a Naruto. Naruto also noticed she had painted her nails a green similar to her eyes.

Naruto wiped the blood from his nose, as he was speechless.

"Sakura-Chan. You look...beautiful! Amazing! Speechless!" Naruto blurted out. Words just couldn't describe how amazing she looked.

"You look very handsome too, Naruto." Sakura said with a smile. She walked up to him, and held her hand out. "Where to?" She asked.

Naruto took her hand, as he smiled at her. "Dinner." "Also, our technical first date!" He said, laughing lightly. Sakura giggled slightly, as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Dancing Dragon

The Dancing Dragon was located on one of the higher parts of Konoha. It overlooked the whole village, much like the Hokage Monument.

They re appeared just outside the entrance of the restaurant.

Sakura gasped. No way he was taking her here. "Naruto! The prices here are steep! Can you really afford it?" Sakura questioningly asked.

Naruto just grinned, and said, "Of course I can! I can afford anything for you!" Sakura blushed, as Naruto just got even more romantic. Who knew?

They walked into the restaurant, as they walked over to a small stand where the hostess was standing.

"Welcome to the Dancing Dragon." She courteously said.

"Reservation for Uzumaki." Naruto said, giving the hostess a smile. The place was pretty big, to admit. And it had an astounding view, nonetheless.

The hostess nodded, signaling for them to follow her. They went through a door, to an outdoor balcony, that had an astonishing view.

Naruto walked behind Sakura, and pulled her chair out for her. Sakura sat down, as Naruto walked over to take his seat.

The hostess smiled at the couple, until she noticed rings on their fingers, that happen to be very identical.

"Pardon me for asking, but are you two engaged?" The hostess asked with a smile.

"Yup!" Naruto happily replied. Sakura blushed slightly and nodded with a smile.

"You should have said so sooner! Engaged or recently wed couples get half off their bill!" The hostess exclaimed.

_'So that's why he could afford it...' _Sakura thought.

"Really? That's great! I didn't even have a clue!" Naruto happily exclaimed backed, which shocked Sakura.

'_He was prepared to pay the full bill? Wow. He really isn't...cheap...for lack of a better word.'_

The hostess handed the two menus, as she asked them what the wanted to drink.

"I'll have some water, please." Sakura said, as Naruto just said, "same, please."

"I'll be right back with your drinks. Take your time ordering." The hostess said with a smile, as she walked back inside.

Funny, how it was dark out, yet not cold whatsoever. There was a warm breeze, and it suited the clothing choice perfectly.

"I'm going for one bowl of miso, rigatoni with veal, and a side of extra pork." Naruto said, as if he already knew what he wanted to order before he got there.

"I'll go for the Caesar Salad, I guess." Sakura sheepishly said. No reason to make Naruto dent his wallet. Taking her here was enough. The view, the food, the ring. What more could she take from him?

"Sakura-Chan. Get as much, and anything you want. Money is NOT an issue." Naruto seriously said, as he locked eyes with Sakura. He could get lost it those for forever, safe to say that it was a two way street.

"Alright...The Salad, rigatoni, and and two sides of dango." She said. Once Naruto was set on something, you could never change his mind about it. She didn't even need to date him to know that, let alone marry him to know it.

The dinner had gone perfect. The small talk had led into deep conversations, and it was well past midnight. The couple ended up ordering sake, but they didn't get drunk. Thankfully.

"I had a really great time tonight, Naruto. Best first date ever." Sakura said, as they got up to leave.

"Me too. Especially when it's with the prettiest girl in the world." Naruto said, as he took Sakura's hand.

Sakura blushed, something that was a common occurrence with Naruto. He had also made her feel safe, and not worthless. Something that never happened with Sasuke. While he was safe from Orochimaru now, she should be friends with him. He would never have his parents again, though. Or maybe...

Naruto had finished the bill, and they had just exited the restaurant.

"Naruto, what do you think would happen if you brought Sasuke's parents back?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

Naruto stilled for a moment. Pondering on the though, and what Itachi told him.

"His father pushed his mother in front of him when Itachi was about to stab his father. It was his intention to leave Mikoto, his mother alive. You'd only want to bring his mother back." Naruto said.

Sakura had a sad look on her face.

"Naruto, if anything like that ever happened to us...would...you do what...his father did...?"

Sakura sadly asked.

Naruto tensed, and gave Sakura a serious look.

"I would create tens of thousands of shadow clones and have them use the Susano'o, and Amaterasu on the attacker. I'd then let Kyuubi and Xemnas in the fight too. Then, if that failed, I would take a Kunai, Katana, Shuriken, and every other object for you. Then, I would get back up, and do it all over again."

Sakura stood frozen. He had meant every word of it. He'd probably do more than that too..how could love like this exist for someone so young.

Then it hit her.

_Hard._

He had grown up alone, battered, tortured, and every other thing imaginable. He had now feelings of love to give, and put that mask on of his. He had found someone he liked, and finally could let all the unused love go to. He found hope.

Sakura hugged him tight. "Thank you, Naruto..." She whispered in his ear. He hugged her back, enjoying the moment.

"Well if it isn't forehead girl!" A new voice said. Sakura looked over to the last person she wanted to see.

Ami.

"What do you want?" Sakura venomously spat. Using Kurama as a mental bridge, she began to mentally show Naruto what Ami did to her.

All those years of bullying...

"Watcha doin' with demon boy, ugly?" Ami spat back.

"Oh, I mean, ugly _demon_ whore." She corrected herself.

Sakura began to tear slightly. She had locked these emotions away. She couldn't handle revisiting them.

'_Not again...'_ Sakura sadly thought.

Naruto looked over to the now silently crying Sakura.

No one would make her cry. Not while he was alive, not ever. Not his Sakura-Chan. Not her.

"Shut it, bitch..." Naruto lowly growled.

"Watcha goin' do deadbeat? Go cry to mommy and daddy? You should have let them stay dead, you _worthless_ Jinchuriki!" She spat.

Naruto broke. His emotions just shattered. No one referred to him specifically as a Jinchuriki. Now he was a worthless one. Maybe he should of let them stay dead, and not changed the timeline... The depressing thoughts flooded his mind, as he looked down, hiding his eyes from view. He sat down on the ground, and rested his head in his knees, and silently cried.

"Don't ever. Call. My. Fiancée. Worthless. Again!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh, little worthless number two sticking up for the loser fiancée? How cute. Freak." Ami shot back.

"Do not call my best friends worthless again..." A cold voice echoed.

Sasuke appeared in front of the broken Naruto, and the depressed Sakura, ready to defend them. He had been there since they got out of the restaurant. Now he knew Itachi meant to leave their mother behind. And what the coward of a father did.

And how they just saved him from going after the wrong man.

"Oh! Sasuke-Kun I was just-"

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke coldly shot back.

"Leave now, before I kill you for insulting my brother, and sister." Sasuke shot back.

Ami promptly left, not wanting to face an Uchiha's wrath.

"Brother? Sister?" Sakura asked.

"That's what you two are to me now. My family. The people who saved me. People I can hold close to me. The first people I can hold close to again." Sasuke said, with a shocking facial expression.

A smile.

Naruto slowly looked up, and smiled a small smile at Sasuke, who simply smiled back. Naruto slowly stood up, but still had an emotionless look.

Sakura was genuinely concerned for Naruto. She had never seen Naruto so depressed before. Naruto walked over to Sasuke, and pulled him over to Sakura, where he hugged both of them.

His emotionless gaze lifted, as he took Sakura's hand.

"Goodnight, Sasuke. I'll see you later..." Naruto said, as he and Sakura began to talk away.

"He dropped his mask..." Sasuke whispered to himself, but unknown to him, Sakura heard it as well...

Namikaze Estate

Naruto had sat down on his bed, Sakura next to him, who was rubbing his back, comforting him in any way possible.

"Sakura, go get changed...you can stay here tonight..." Naruto emotionlessly said, as sorrow overtook him.

Both Naruto and Sakura changed into pajamas. Sakura had borrowed a pair of Naruto's Akatuski sweatpants, and his boxers, as well as a shirt...with...no...bra...

Not that Naruto minded. He had noticed it, but didn't bother with it.

"Naruto, maybe you need to let it all out...you've been holding it in for so long..." Sakura began to say. No later than Naruto was quietly crying in her chest, his ear dug in right below her neck.

Normally, Sakura would say he'd just want to get close to her gifts, but this wasn't the case.

Naruto continued to cry for another hour. Sakura felt horrible. She had treated him badly too...

Naruto stopped crying, as he looked up at Sakura. "Thank you so much Sakura-Chan. You were right. I needed to let it out a bit." Naruto said, as he pulled the covers back on the bed.

Sakura slid in next to him, and latched onto him. Naruto pulled the cover over them, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sasuke had been watching from the outside window the whole time. Just to make sure Naruro was alright, of course.

"I'm glad you found someone to trust Naruto. And I'm glad I found new people to trust." Sasuke spoke to himself, as he smile, and left, leaving the engaged couple to their much needed sleep.

-  
**I considered a lemon near the end, as you saw the language, but, I'll save it for when they are older. By a year, or so. Or, months. You'll see the grand plan later.**


	15. Mending a Broken Heart

**So, I was posed an interesting question in the reviews from the other day.**

**Who will be the missing Nin?**

**Frankly, I have NO clue. I've made Sasuke good, and I don't want to bash him. It'll be hard to decide, but hopefully I'll figure something out. If not, I'll just remove the Sasuke retrieval Arc completely.**

**Anyways, I woke up to 6+ reviews. Of course, I thought it was spam of bad reviews.**

**LolIwassoooooowrong. Anyways, on to the story.**

Naruto was still pretty shook up for the next few days. His conversations with Kurama and Xemnas were nearly nonexistent, and he was very quiet. He didn't go outside much, and just stayed in bed a lot. Sakura was genuinely worried about him now. He was never like this. Ever.

It was around 10:00 PM When Sakura had entered his room, only to see him yet again, laying in bed. No one had ever broken Naruto this far. Not even the village. Sakura had recovered just fine. Sasuke had talked to her a bit, and she felt better, thought, same couldn't be said for Naruto. His parents had checked on him nearly every 2 hours, but Naruto didn't even stir.

His mother was worried sick. Beyond worried was an understatement. She was guilty. She felt horrible about making him grow up alone. The guilt was driving her nuts. Minato said he'd never seen Kushina so upset about anything. How could common words just...break him?

"Naruto...c'mon...chin up...at least tell me what's going on..." Sakura quietly said, as she sat on the bed next to Naruto. Naruto sat up, and gave Sakura an emotionless look. His eyes showed nothing. They didn't shine the deep blue they used to, they're just...blank.

"Now I'm called a Jinchuuriki, but now a worthless one at that..." Naruto emotionlessly said.

"Naruto, your the strongest person I know. I'm a Jinchuuriki of the same Bijuu you are. That would make me equally as worthless. But the thing is, Naruto...Our Bijuu and friends don't think that."

Two mini Kuramas poofed into the room, as the both sat at the end of the bed.

"Yes, what Sakura said is right. Who is to judge what we think of you? You are both very good people. Your the only humans we've trusted, besides Grandpa Six." The Red Kurama said.

Naruto seemed to snap out of his trance, as the color returned to his eyes, and he finally smiled. "That you guys, that's something I really needed to hear..." Naruto said, shining a bright grin. The two Kuramas nodded, and poofed away, as Sakura sat on top of Naruto.

"Now, why don't you have a welcome back present..." Sakura seductively said, as Naruto began to blush madly.

3 Hours Later...Huehuehue...

Sakura and Naruto were panting, and laying in bed with the '_best...sex...ever..._' Expression.

To Sakura, Naruto was a stamina freak. If she didn't pass out after the 3rd time, he would have never stopped. Not to mention, he was freaking _huge_.

To Naruto, he couldn't believe that just happened. Perfect. It was just...so..._right_...

"That was the best...pant...sex...ever..." Sakura said, while smiling at Naruto. While Naruto had taken her virginity, and vice-versa, it would still be the best sex ever. Hands down.

Naruto just nodded, as he pulled the cover over them, as snuggled with Sakura. Naked Sakura, but still Sakura.

Three Weeks later.

It was around 6 AM Before it started this time. Sakura went to go throw her guts up, again. Naruto was with her, holding her long pink hair back, as usual procedure had been for the past two weeks. When she was done, they both went back to bed, and woke up rather tired, but nonetheless had breakfast.

"Sakura, I think you should see a doctor..." Naruto said, breaking the silence between the two.

"Tsunade is coming to Konoha for a few days to settle some things with my dad. Maybe you should see her..." Naruto added on.

Sakura meekly nodded her head, as he baggy eyes and pale face just symbolized how tired, and beat up she was. Naruto absolutely hated seeing her like this. It drove him nuts, to watch as he couldn't help her.

-  
Hospital, same day, around 3:00 PM

Naruto and Sakura walked into the hospital, where the both were admitted to a room on the third floor. Patiently waiting for Tsunade, the door opened.

A medium height, blonde bombshell walked into the room. None other than our beloved Baa-Chan, of course.

"Hey, granny!" Naruto said, giving the older woman a hug. A tick mark appeared on her head, as she hugged her "grandson" back. Breaking the hug, and turning her attention to the beautiful pinkette in the room, she greeted her.

"Tsunade Senju, nice to meet you, kid." Tsunade said as she shook hands with the disastrous looking female.

"Sakura Haruno, please to meet you, Lady Tsunade." Sakura weakly said, as she accepted the handshake.

Pulling a chart from off the wall, Tsunade began to run through it, flipping a few pages. "So when did the symptoms start, Sakura?"

"Around two weeks ago."

"And when did _it_ happen?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"T-three we-eks a-ago.." Sakura stuttered with a blush.

Tsunade's hand glow green, as she gently rubbed Sakura's stomach. "How long have you known, Sakura?"

"A week." She replied, looking down.

"Alright...so, Naruto...how do I tell this to you..." Tsunade began with a confused look. No later did she say that, did Sakura stand up, and pull Naruto up with her. Looking him in the eyes with a smile, she began to speak.

"Naruto..." She began.

"Yeah?" He anxiously replied.

"I'm pregnant."

Naruto had an ear to ear grin, and a look of happy disbelief.

_"I'm going to be a father!"_

_"I'm going to be a mother!"_

_"I'm going to be a father!"_

_"I'm going to be a mother!"_

_"I'm going to be a father!" _

The duo shouted back and forth at each other, before Naruto hugged Sakrua, twirling her around. No sooner did she put her down, Naruto's parents walked in.

"Naruto...did you get this girl pregnant!?" His mother "sweetly" asked.

"Yeah! And were going to be parents!" Sakura added in, as she hugged Naruto, this time spinning him around a bit.

Kushina sighed, before a smile crept up her lips. Now's as good as time as any...

"So I guess I should break the news..." Kushina said with a smile, as Tsunade stared at the now alive couple.

"Naruto, your going to be a big brother!" Kushina happily said, as she turned to Minato.

"Also, I'm pregnant, Minato," she nonchalantly said, which promptly made him faint. Sure, take on a Bijuu, and act fearless. Learn your having another kid, you faint. Some Yondaime.

Naruto hugged his mom, as he smiled.

Council Meeting. Again. All clan heads present, all Hokage present, and all heirs present.

"So we have come to this meeting to discuss a twist in the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir line." Minato began. He nodded to Sakura, as she and Naruto stood up.

"Sakura is now apart of the Uzumaki family." Minato said, while other clapped. They already knew they were engaged, so it wasn't a big surprise, right?

"And marriage isn't the reason!" He added in, which earned him a numerous amount of confused looks.

Sakura cleared her throat as she took a few quick breaths.

"I'm pregnant." She said with a nervous smile. Naruto and his parents smiled, as Sakura's parents fainted.

Tenten smiled.

Ino flipped.

Kiba looked shocked.

Hinata fainted.

Shino actually smiled for once.

Shikamaru sweat dropped, as he hit his head against a nearby table, and muttered a "troublesome"

Neji looked at the duo is disbelief.

Lee cried.

Chouji choked on his chips.

Sasuke smiled.

The advisors looked appalled.

Danzo had a look of disgust on his face. Shocker.

"So, in light of this new turn up, the heir after Naruto has been decided." Minato said, while smiling at Sakura.

"And her name, is Kazumi Uzumaki. Meaning Harmonious Child." Sakura said with a smile.

Two Months had passed since the council meeting. Sakura's morning sickness began to die down, as her baby bump came out. Sasuke was pretty supportive, surprising everyone. Ino had been a fanatic about gifts, and exclaimed just how great the Baby Shower would be. Figures.

Naruto was always with Sakura, as they continued light D-Rank Missions. Sakura began her cravings, as she couldn't get enough of ramen, much to Naruto's delight, of course. They'd go out for ramen nearly every night, as she matched Naruto bowl for bowl.

Tsunade had stuck around as the Head of the Hospital. It took her a lot of convincing, but her excuse was that no one would treat her granddaughter-in-law but her, so to speak. Or, she just missed Ero-Sennin, probably both.

-  
Two more months later.

Sakura's cravings soon subsided, much to Naruto's great dismay. Her mood swings weren't bad at all, but not worse than they already were, if you asked Naruto. Hehehe.

Kushina on the other hand...well...

Her mood swings were probably the worst in history. And poor Minato...poor poor Minato... The man had suffered. Terribly. Let's just say, you thought Tsunade was strong...

Anyways, the village was booming, so to speak. The Wave Country had been prosperous, and trade was very high. Sakura was off on Maternity leave, and Sandaime had ordered Naruto on an S-Rank Mission.

Help raise his daughter.

At this point, Sasuke and Kakashi asked to be on leave until Naruto and Sakura's kid was born. No sense in having a half strength team, right?

The Sandaime could only help but agree.

Sasuke and Kakashi visited often, checking up on Sakura, or just to hang out. Things were just going great. Even Jiraiya and Tsunade had dropped by to check up every now and then!

Itachi and Nagato were off gathering the Akatsuki, with a lot of memory planting to do. Joy.

The best thing was being able to stay in normal clothes, in Sakura's opinion. Just imagine. A Four Month Pregnant Sakura in an Akatuski cloak. Hahah, no. She had opted for Kushina's clothes instead. The main dress was her normal red, as the apron was a pink of her hair color. Naruto had opted for his "casual clothes." Which was just the black and orange Ninja Shirt and Pants he wore under his Akatsuki Cloak.

Sakura is now in her last week of pregnancy.  
-

Everything went smoothly. Perfect, if you had asked Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke was just a softie for babies, and Kakashi actually cared about something. Shocker. Jiraiya and Tsunade took permanent residence up in Konoha, but didn't even live CLOSE to each other.

Kushina had given birth to ObitoUzumaki, a healthy baby boy, with long blonde hair, similar to Ino, or Deidera. Kushina and Minato decided to name him after the hero of a student, Obitio Uchiha. When Naruto was told the story, he came up with something pretty moving.

You either die a Hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the Villain.

Itachi and Nagato completed their mission. The whole Akatsuki got their memories, as they all complied easily. They were due to the village in a few days, as they secured and packed up their belongings in the Monastery.

-  
Sakura in Labor, minutes before birth.

They had gotten an extra large hospital room. Very. Large.

Naruto had automatically been by her side, holding her hand.

The Konoha 11, Akatsuki, Parents, Sandaime, Yondaime, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade, and a silent were all in the room. The boys were forced to look away, excluding Minato, Itachi and Nagato. Naruto too, as it's nothing he hasn't seen before.

Xemnas phased in as he wiped some of the sweat off Sakura's head, who just weakly smiled at the being. Two Kuramas poofed in, as they sat at the bedside.

With one last agonizing cry of pain, silence enveloped the room.

And then a healthy girl began to cry.

Tsunade wrapped the baby up in a small white towel, and handed it to Sakura. She sat up, and took the precious girl.

She smiled and held it close, gently cradling it in her arms. She had moved over in the bed for Naruto to sit down next to her. Naruto sat down, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, and handed Naruto the girl.

She had beautiful blue eyes, and hair just as beautiful as her mothers. She had EXTREMELY, VERY TINY, whisker marks, just like her father. Probably Kurama's doing.

Their parents were over the baby in an instant, as soon Naruto handed Kazumi over to Kushina, who slightly cried, as did Minato, and Sakura's parents.

Sakura soon feel asleep on Naruto's shoulder, as Naruto just lay her down, as she snuggled him down under the covers, refusing to let go.

Inseparable.

Naruto just smiled, as they feel asleep in each other's arms.

-  
**Ooh, not a very...involved...chapter, but more to come! Don't worry, Team 7 will be back in action soon enough. Wedding upcoming.**


	16. The Ultimate Titan Bijuu Susano'o

**Keeper. Yes. You may hold her. :3**

-  
After about a day, surprisingly, Sakura was discharged from the hospital. Thanks to Kurama's healing, of course. We now bring you to Namikaze Kitchen.

"I can't wait for next week." Sakura said, as she sat next to Naruto at the kitchen table. Naruto just grinned. How couldn't he? He was getting married! To Sakura nonetheless!

"One more week, and you'll be Sakura Uzumaki..." Naruto said, as he kissed Sakura on the cheek, which followed a kiss on the cheek from Sakura.

Sakura took a breath. "Yeah...then, we just have to go back to being ninjas...I mean, who's going to watch Kazumi? We can't leave him with the Sandaime all the time..."

"My mom isn't an active ninja anymore, Sakura. Neither are your parents. They could all watch her." Narutp replied, which granted Sakura a sigh of relief.

Things were starting to look up.

-  
On week later, the wedding. Taking place none other than at the top of the Hokage monument.

Naruto was nervously waiting for Sakura, as his let was shaking slightly. Sasuke had been the best man, while Ino had been the bridesmaid of honor.

The piano began to play, as Sakura walked down the "aisle" all eyes were on her, as she wore one of the most beautiful dresses ever.

Long and flowy, it hugged her curves slightly, as it just covered up above her breasts. It was sleeveless, and had sakura petal designs along the waist, and along the bottom of the dress.

After a good 10 or 15 minutes of Kakashi monotone reading out of a book.

"Now, to the good part." Kakashi said, as Naruto and Sakura relaxed a bit.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki take Sakura Haruno to be your wife, and to protect her with your life?" Kakashi asked, as other noted it as the most ridiculous question in history.

Naruto looked Sakura in the eyes, as he grinned. "I do."

"And, do you Sakura Haruno take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband, and to protect him with your life?"

A blush and a smile later. "I do."

"Alrightie blondie, pinky, kiss." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

And they did as such, as everyone stood up and clapped.

-  
After party.

Sakura was worried for Ino. Not because she was straddling a chair, but because of how stupid drunk she was. Leave it to Ino to get wasted.

After the after party, everyone was pretty much sound asleep. Naruto had fallen asleep with Sakura, and Kazumi in-between them. Kushina and Minato could only help but smile at the newly married couple.

"They remind me of us, don't they Kushina-Chan?" Minato said, as he held her hand.

"Yeah..." Kushina replied, as they shut the door, and went to bed.

-  
First day of Team Seven Missions

The Sandaime had issued them a B-Rank Escort mission. They were to guard a diplomat to Kumo, then return home. Simple.

The diplomat was a fairly tall man, sizing at about Kakashi's height. He had wild hair similar to Kiba's, only longer, and black. His name was Matsuko, and had a fairly pleasant attitude.

"So, how long have you been on the same team?" Matsuko asked, as they continued to walk along the cobblestone road.

"Well, technically A Year and a Half, I think?" Naruto replied,

"Why technically?"

"Well...ummm...Me and Sakura-Chan had a kid...and got married. The team was put off-duty." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, as long as you are good parents, and faithful to each other, I can see a good future for you too." Matsuko said with a smile.

"And Emo-King over there may seem emo, but he has a soft spot for babies." Naruto said, as Sasuke let out a nervous laugh.

"So what should we be worried about? Enemy Ninja? Mercenaries?" Kakashi asked.

"There's a man claiming to be Madara Uchiha who is supposedly after me. Trying to stop the negotiations between Sand and Cloud." Matsuko said, with all seriousness.

Naruto tensed. He thought the reincarnated Madara was dead after the Akatsuki and him killed him...in the...future... Naruto slowly thought. Which meant...

He was alive. Madara Uchiha was alive.

"I will be able to tell if it's him...if it is...everyone is not to get in a fight with him. Only I can take him on." Naruto said, with the most serious tone anyone has heard from him.

"And what makes you think you can take him on?" Matsuko asked. This kid had to be pulling a prank. A Genin vs A Legendary Shinobi? Impossible.

-  
3 hours later. 3:00PM  
-

They continued the long walk, as a masked man in red Shinobi armor appeared in the middle of the road. His long spiky hair ran low, to his waist. His white mask with two eye holes and the circle design sit on his face.

"Madara Uchiha. Long time no see, or should I say long time will see." Naruto spat, as he walked towards Madara, arms crossed.

"Naruto Uzumaki. It truly has been a while." Madara said, as Naruto had a look of shock on his face. This was the Madara from the...future?

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke froze. This was the Madara from Naruto's future.

Madara took of his mask, his Eternal Mangekyō flared.

Naruto was more prepared this time. Ready.

Now it was Naruto's turn to shock Madara.

Naruto activated his Perfect Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, flabbergasting Madara.

The two engaged in the most heated Taijutsu battle known to man. Neither faltering, each holding their ground. In five minutes of heated battle, the two broke apart, each slightly panting.

Next came the Ninjutsu. Naruto was going all out, using nearly every Jutsu he knew. Fireballs, lightning strikes, earthquakes, walls of water, and blasts of winds enveloped the now destroyed battlefield.

Another pause in the battle. Madara's Perfect Susano'o, which seemed to have armor, took full size, as Madara made clones of himself. 24 of them. Not even Naruto could beat that. Sakura and Kakashi, as well as a truly frightened Sasuke looked in defeat.

"What are you guys looking down for? I haven't even pulled of my ultimate move!" Naruto said with a smirk, as he activated his Tailed Beast Mode. Activated his Susano'o, as the armor began to wrap around Kurama. Soon, he was fully armored in a yellow Susano'o. Yet, it didn't stop there. The Tailed Susano'o stood up on two legs, as darkness revolved around the ground beneath it, as Xemnas took his Titan form.

Except, he didn't? He began to armor Kurama even more, as the darkness turned the Tailed Susano'o in to something extraordinary. A bipedal armored Tailed Beast State, that matched the size of Madara's Susano'o.

If it wasn't clear already, Naruto had to the strongest Shinobi alive.

Naruto began to demolish the enemy Susano'o with his Bijuu Weapons, which had just taken a huge form of themselves. No match for the Tailed Dark Susano'o, for lack of a better name.

It had come down to the last Susano'o. And the real Madara.

"You have done well, Uzumaki. It seems I must rethink my plan." Madara said, before the massive Susano'o, and Madara along with it disappeared in a searing fire.

Naruto deactivated his Ultimate Form, as he stood, panting heavily.

Everyone was beside him instantly.

"Naruto, that was amazing!" Sakura happily praised him, as he just smiled back. Sasuke and Matsuko nodded in agreement, as Kakashi simply eye smiled.

"It took me 4 Years to Master. Even then, I haven't added Senjutsu to it." Naruto said, as he laid on his back.

"And by the time he strikes again. I will."

-  
**Short chapter. Had writers block. Decided to update tonight, for the hell of it. Anyways. Give me some time to figure out the next few things. Since everyone is doing a Rikudou Sennin Naruto Fic, I might as well too. Or. Work,on the modern day Naruto Skyrim Cross over. Aka, modern day severely bullied Naruto is the most powerful Dragonborn yet.**


End file.
